Memories lost
by busard
Summary: Soubi had lost his memories. What would happen of him and Ritsuka when they have to deal with a new Soubi ? Forgive my poor English and take a look.
1. Chapter 1

here come a new story. i hope you would like it. please bare with my poor English and enjoy this story.

Chapter 1

Soubi was waiting for Ritsuka to finish his school day. he loved to see his sacrifice rushing to him. It was a little like if the young boy returned his feeling. But he knows better than that. ritsuka may be happy to see him, but he don't trusted him, even less love him back. Soubi cursed semei in his head for ordering him to love Ritsuka. Because now the boy only thought that Soubi says that his loved him only by duty, which was far away from the truth. Never before had Soubi loved someone this much. He had loved and feared both ritsu and Semei, and the two of them have used him like an object. but Ritsuka was different, and that's why Soubi would go very far to make sure that his sacrifice was safe.

Ritsuka was happy to see Soubi waiting for him. since he had turned fourteen, the boy had begun to notice that he don't looked at his fighter the same way. Sure, it unerved him still to heard Soubi said that he loved him, but a small part of him liked when he done so, and wished for him to never stop to say it. That's why it hurted him so much when he tought that one day soubi would return to semei's side. Ritsuka don't doubted that if something happened to Nisei, then Semei would not hesitate at claiming Soubi's back. the best way for preventing that would be to mark the fighter with his 'true' name, but this name don't have appeared yet on Ritsuka's body, and until then he refused to believe that his true name was Loveless. It was too unfair. Why would be his brother be beloved and him Loveless ? No ! He was sure that his true name would be something different and he don't wanted to mark Soubi with a false name again.

The two of them take the path to ritsuka's house, speaking like two very good friend, when they stopped dead. In front of them stood two men who defy them. Ritsuka had accepted the fight without any hesitation. With time he had become a good sacrifice. And he trusted Soubi to win the fight without none of them being too hurt. He calmed his heart and let the spell of their enemy hit him the fullest. He needed to protect his fighter, and with the way his mother treated him daily, a few cut and pain was nothing to him. Like expected, Soubi soon take the uper hand, and Ritsuke felt the pain leaving him. He looked around and see their opponent bleeding on the floor. They have win again. But suddenly he stopped his thought. The fighter was wording a spell after saying they forfeited !

_Memories erased, nothing left but empty_._ New life created, vanished. _

As soon as he heard the word of the spell, Soubi froze. how can their opponent known such a spell ? It was a forbiden one ! And it was targeted to his sacrifice ! Soubi can't let it happen. Ritsuka had already lost his memories once, he can't have it again. Without thinking about anything but the need of protecting his precious Ritsuka, Soubi come to the path of the spell and let it hit him with the full force. He felt a big hurt on his throat and on his back. It hurt so much that he can't think straight. He fall to the floor unconcious. But even then his mind keep to scream one name. " Ritsuka".

XXXXXXX

Semei was furious. not only the two people he had send to retrieve his precious brother have failed, but they have also used a forbieden spell too. Fortunately, the spell worked in such way that it killed the spell caster and his sacrifice was already dead before that, so no one would know how Semei had learned about this spell. But now he had a big problem if the spell had worked. Fortunately there was a little chance for it to work. The fighter he had send was not a powerful one, so Soubi would be soon be himself again, and he could study him and Ritsuka again. For now, he would wait and hope for Soubi to have his memories back soon.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. this story would have short chapter. please let me know what you think of this story.

next chapter : Soubi wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my mistake. I will pay more attention now. Enjoy

Chapter 2

Soubi was happy. He was in a place so bright and so calm that he can't help himself but let his mind at rest. Not that it was too hard for him, because he can't remember anything, not even his own name. But it don't bothered him too much. What bothered him was the constant calling. Someone was trying to chase him from this heaven, and Soubi don't wanted to. But he know that, sometime, he would finally give up and wake up. But he hoped for he don't have to wake up soon.

Ritsuka was the shadow of himself. Only two days have passed since Soubi was hit by the spell meaning to him, but it looked like two months for Ritsuka. He can't believe how dependant he had become of his fighter. He had barely eat or sleep during these two days. And if it was not for his mother, he would have spend all his time in the hospital by Soubi's side. He was so lost that he had almost let his mother hurt him more when he had again failed to proove that he was the real Ritsuka. Only the phantom voice of his fighter had made him react and fly away from his mother. He can't have explained why, but he could swear that, at this time, Soubi was by his side, and it had give him the strenght to fight for his life.

XXXXXXXXX

This afternoon, it was Kio who was in Soubi's room in the hospital. Kio had give Soubi's key to the teen in order for him to take a much needed nap. The boy was so tired that he had began to sleep with his head on Soubi's bed. If Kio had once doubted of Ritsuka's feelings for Soubi, he now had no doubt at all. And it was a shame that Soubi can't see it. It would made him happier than he ever had been. Kio had wondered if it was safe to let Ritsuka go alone in his state, when the Zero have come to pay a visite. It don't had take a long time to Kio to convince them to accompany Ritsuka to Soubi's house. And now he was alone, worried and slightly bored.

When he opened his eyes, Soubi found himself in a white room. He looked around and his eyes fall upon an unknown person. Soubi thought that this person knows him, judging by the way this face brightened when he saw him staring.

" Sou-chan ! You're awake ! I'm so glad !" Said an over excited Kio.

" Sou-chan ?" Questionned a puzled blond.

But it looked like if the person don't have heard him at all, because he continued to chat happily like if the blond don't have said anything.

" We were so worried. All of us. But mostly Ritsuka. You would not believe how worried he was. Not as much as I was, because you know I love you so much, but quite close."

Soubi can't understand why his heart had begun to beat faster after hearing this name " Ritsuka", but there was no deny of this fact. It was like if this person was more important to him than all of the others, which means no sens. Obviously, the man who was talking was not Ritsuka, but he had said that he loved him. Does they share a relationship ? No. His heart scream to him that he was not the right one.

" Sou-chan ? Are you alright ?" Asked a concerned Kio.

" I'm fine. What is your name ?"

" Don't joke like this. It's not funny. I'm Kio, your best friend and fellow art student." Said an almost in tears Kio.

" I'm sorry if I had hurt you, but I don't even remember my own name." Explained Soubi.

" You are Agatsuma Soubi." Said an other voice coming from the door.

Soubi turned his head to the direction of the voice, and when his eyes made contact with the young neko boy with purple eyes, he felt his blood burning.

" Ritsuka !" He said with joy in his voice.

To be continued.

Like I have said, I wanted to write short chapters for this story. This way I can update more often. The main plot don't have even begin, I thought it will in the next chapter. Please review.

Next chapter : discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

I have some time, so I post this new chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Ritsuka felt a great relief when he heard Soubi calling his name. He had heard Soubi said that he don't remember anything, but if he can remember his name, then there is some hope for him to recover his memories. Ritsuka let some pant escape him because he had ran all the way to the hospital. He was asleep in Soubi's bed when he had felt, quite physicaly, that his fighter had woke up. And he don't had lost any time after that for running to his beloved Soubi. He hated to have to call Soubi his beloved because it reminded him of Semei. But during the time Soubi was in coma, Ritsuka had finally become honest with himself and acknowledge that he had fall in love with his fighter. How could he not have to ?

Soubi looked puzzled. He had call the young neko boy's name on an impulse, and now that this impulse was fadding, he don't know what to do anymore. He wanted to run to the young man and hug him, but the most rational part of him told him that the young man would not appreciate that. He felt frustrated for not knowing how to act around the neko. Sure, this Kio had said that Ritsuka was worried for him, but a friend can be worried for an other friend. He had no proof that Ritsuka and him are more than just acquaintance. He wished for it but now better than to say something who will send this marvelous young man away. So he keep it shut and waited for the boy to speak.

" Soubi ?" Asked the boy. " Are you alright ?"

" I'm fine, thank you." Answered the blond.

" You really don't remember anything ?" Asked the boy with a hint of saddness in his voice.

" No, I'm sorry."

Soubi can't help but felt a great pain in his heart when he saw the crestfallen expression on the young neko's face. He hated making him so sad, but as much as he tried no memories returned to his mind. It was a little like if he was born today, and in a way he was. The old Soubi no longer existed. He had to built a new life, and the idea scared him a lot. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him and he fall to the floor.

Ritsuka was quicker, and he caught Soubi in his arm before Kio could do it. Inconsciously he let his hand run on his fighter's back. But then he froze. Something was missing, he can tell. He had hugged enough Soubi since the first time they have met to know, even if he don't had seen them, that Soubi's back had a lot of scar. But now, he can't feel them anymore ! It's like his fighter never had them. Which is impossible ! He quickly let go of Soubi, who looked puzzled by Ritsuka's action.

" Ritsuka ? What happened ? Are you alright ?"

Soubi felt more worried when the teen don't answered him. Ritsuka continued to stare at him like if he had seen a ghost.

" Ritsuka !" Cried Soubi. " Ritsuka, please talk to me. You need to tell me what's wrong."

" Soubi, can you take away the bandage around your neck, please." Said the boy with a voice devoided of emotion.

Soubi do what Ritsuka asked him for. But he don't understand why Kio and Ritsuka looked so stunned.

" I know it !" Exclaimed Kio."These bandages were for nothing !"

Soubi don't heard Kio's ranting aboud the uselessness of the bandages, but he heard Ritsuka's shocked words.

" It had gone. Semei's true name had gone. My god ! What the hell had happened !"

To be continued.

The next chapter would be posted in two or three days. thanks to let me know what you thought of this story so far.

Next chapter : Ritsu found out.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my two faithful reviewers. I hope you will like this chapter too.

Chapter 4

When he had woke up this morning, Ritsu had sens that something was amiss, like if a bond had brock during the night. He had satarted to notice that his forced bond with Soubi had began to lessened since the boy was given to Semei, but never before it was so weak than since a couple of days. Ritsu had always believed that Soubi could never escape him, not after what he had done to him. But now, he can't even feel the bond between them. It was a little like what happen when Mirei had die. The brocken bond had hurt him so much, and even if the pain was not so hard now, it still hurt like hell.

Ritsu can't ask anyone for the answers he seeked. It would look like if he was weak if he tried to find out the answers without being involved. So he decided to pay a visit to Soubi. But he was very disappointed when he found only the Zeros at Soubi's house, and the two of them refused to give him the answers he wanted. It was amazing to see hom much the two of them can be faithful to the Loveless fighter. Ritsu was ready to yell at them when he noticed the youngest Aoayagi leaving a room and rushing to the door without noticing that Ritsu or the Zeros were still there. Ritsu don't failed to notice the smirk on the Zeros face, thanks to Nana and her bionical eyes. After loosing his eyesight, thanks to Semei, Nana had found a way for Ritsu to see again. And even if it don't worked perfectly, it was better than being blind like he was for one year and half.

Seeing that he can't found any information with the Zeros, Ritsu decided to go to the only place he wished he would never go again. Even if the place was a different one, he can still recognize Misaki's house. This woman had take a great place in his life once. She was there for him when Mirei had died, and he had loved her in his twisted way. Misaki's husband had worked a lot more after the birth of his son, Semei, leaving his wife alone. It don't have been too hard for Ritsu to become Misaki's lover. At this time, Semei was a very good boy, and Ritsu had loved him. That's why he had wanted to train him to become a sacrifice. But things have changed when Misaki had become pregnant again. Even if he had some doubt, Ritsu had convinced Misaki that the baby was from her husband, and he had left her. She had begin to annoy him, and he was busy training Mirei's son. He had never see her again.

After that, when he had time, Ritsu had pay attention at the two brothers. The two brothers have shown their true name at young age. Semei was accepted at the seven moon's accademie, and he had quickly becoming one of the seven. But Ritsu had not wanted for Ritsuka to come to the accademie too. He don't know what Misaki had thought when she had give this name to her son. It looked too much like his own name for Ritsu's taste. No matter what Misaki and her husband thought, the boy was not his, never had and never will.

Ritsu felt no regret to have to use the memories eraser spell to the boy, but he don't had the choice. The young Ritsuka had come home earlier than planed this day and he had seen something he was not mean to see. Ritsu had had no other choice but make the boy forget what he had seen. He had just planed for the boy to forget how he had branded Semei at his will, but he had not expected for the boy to forget everything and even erase his true name. It had take a year for Semei to understand what had happen to his little brother and why. And after that he had become the seven moons enemy. Fortunately, some part of the spell he had put on Semei was still there, sleeping until the right time will come. And when this time will come, Semei would die for true. Ritsu regretted he could not be the one who was able to kill Semei, but only one able would hurt Semei even more.

Ritsu knocked at the door. And when Misaki open it, he wondered how he can have fall in love with her. She was nothing in comparison to Mirei or Soubi. So he decided to be frank and ask directly to talk with Ritsuka. That when he truely understand how mad the woman had become. She began to scream that her true Ritsuka had disappeared and a false Ritsuka had take his place. Even if in a way she was right, the Ritsuka of now was still the same boy. Ritsu don't wanted to be involved in this, so he left the woman alone and return to his car. There is nothing he can do for now. He would pay a visite to his precious Soubi later. And this time he would have all of the answers he wanted. And if their bond had really brock, then he would do everything for it to be fixed again.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I thought of this when I have read that Ritsu wanted Semei alive even after he had hurt him. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : Soubi return home.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your review, it's for you that I update so soon. I hope you will like this chapter too.

Chapter 5

Soubi felt very ashamed of himself. He can't help the way he reacted whenever Ritsuka was close to him. Each time his fingers brushed one part or an other of the body of the teen, he felt his heart beating faster and a strange warm pooling in his stomac. But it was so wrong ! The teen is barely sixteen ! He can't have this sort of feelings toward the young boy. He wonderd if Kio was right and if he was not finally a pervert. That's why he tried to avoid Ritsuka. Best not to be tempted, even if he saw the hurt in the teen's eyes each time he recoiled from his touch.

When he leave the hospital, Soubi don't had found his memories back, but he was physically healed and it would be no use for him to stay here longer. Much to his relief Ritsuka was at school when Soubi leave. He don't know how long he could still hide his true feelings toward the teen. It was Kio who had come to help him to return home, a home he don't remember. When they entered the house, everything was calm. The Zeros have left for the week-end, no one knows where, but it doesn't mattered. The house would be more nice this way.

" Sou-chan, are you tired ? Do you want to go to sleep ?" Asked a concerned Kio. "Can I do something for you , Anything ?"

" Why are you so nice with me ?" Asked Soubi.

" Because I am your friend and because I'm in love with you." Answered truthfully Kio. " I will do everything for you."

Soubi wondered about Kio answer. Maybe he could give his chance to Kio. Maybe he could forget Ritsuka with Kio. It was worth a try.

" Do you really love me ?" Asked Soubi after a long time.

" Of course ! I love you with my whole heart !"

Soubi come close to Kio and kissed him. The kiss was nice, almost enjoyable, but Soubi was very aware that something was missing. He don't know why this kiss was not right, but that's what he felt. But he pushed these thought away. Maybe he don't try as hard as it was needed. Kio was a very good man and Soubi was sure that he can be happy with him. He had just to let a chance to Kio. He needed to let go of Ritsuka, it was for the best for the neko boy. Ritsuka needed to find someone of his own age, someone who can freely love him. Soubi would gladely sacrifice himself if it means that's the neko teen can be happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ritsuka was troubled. Since the day Soubi was hit by the spell, his fighter had began to push him away. No longer he told him that he loved him, and the truth to be told Ritsuka missed it. It had take a very long time for Ritsuka to acknowledge his true feelings, but now he can't deal with a cold Soubi. Ritsuka had always thought that Soubi had said that he loved him only because of Semei's orders. And now that Semei's name was no longer on the man, he had stopped to love him. Ritsuka was never less happy to have been right.

This afternoon, Ritsuka came to Soubi's house. He was unhappy to not have been able to be the one who show his house to Soubi, but it can't have been helped. So he hurried to his friend. He wished to see him again and out of the hospital were the nurse can come at any time and cut any time they could have had together. But he was not prepared of what he saw as soon as he opened the front door. Soubi was making out with Kio on the sofa ! Ritsuka felt his heart break at the sight. Unconsciously a single tear fall before he rushed out of the house. Now he truely is loveless.

To be continued.

The next chapter would be posted tomorrow. Please review.

Next chapter : Ritsuka's reaction at what he had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Like promise there is the new chapter. Don't worry Ritsuka would not give up on Soubi, I love this couple too much for this. But seeing something like this hurt a lot, I know from experience with one of my ex, but me I have broke up with him, he was not worth. Please enjoy this chapter too

Chapter 6

Ritsuka ran away from Soubi's house as fast as he could. His mind replayed for him the scene again and again, and it hurt like hell. When he finally stopped he found himself in the park where he and Soubi had made memories together for the first time, at the same picnic table where Soubi had give him his first kiss. Fortunately it was Fall and there were very few little people in the park. Ritsuka sat at the table and take his head in his hand. Then he let his tears fall freely, not caring if someone can see him. He had lost Soubi for good now ! He had always known that something like this would happen one day. That Soubi would left him alone, but Ritsuka had thought that Soubi would return to Semei not Kio. What does this man had that Ritsuka lacked ? But he was unfair with Kio. It was only Ritsuka's fault if he don't had said to Soubi that he was in love with him sooner, he was truely living up to his true name.

Ritsuka don't know how long he had stayed here, sitting ang crying, but when he looked around the night had fall. He was aware that he had missed his curfew, but for now he don't care. After all, even if he had returned home on time, it would not have means that his mother would have spare him. He was fed up of her trying to find the old Ritsuka. When he was younger he would have gladely left his place for the true Ritsuka to come back, but not now, not anymore. With help he had learn to accept himself for what he was. Nor his mother nor Semei seems to be ready to understand this, but Ritsuka was happy with the way he was now. Soubi had helped him a lot with this process he tought sadely. With a sight he decided to go to home. If he was lucky, he could avoid his mother and run to his room with the safety of a locked door.

Ritsuka was not lucky this day. As soon as he entered the house his mother ran to him and began to hit him for being late. And for once Ritsuka don't tried to protect himself. He had enough of all of this. Semei, his beloved brother had turned to be a psycho killer. His mother wanted him to be someone he can't be no longer. And Soubi had found someone else to love. And it was the latter that hurt him the most. So, he let his mother hit him with a washclothe, glad that she don't use her fist for once. After that he go to the kitchen where, again, a lot of food was waiting him. His mother wanted to test him again, and for once he don't care. Enough is enough ! So, he decided to eat what he loved now, not caring if the old Ritsuka loved it too or not.

It don't take long for his mother to have another of her fit. But it was expected.

" You are not my Ritsuka !" She yelled. " My Ritsuka hate carrots !"

" I am Ritsuka !" Yelled the teen too. " Why can't you accept that I have changed ? I'm still your son and I love you. Why can't you love me back ?"

But it turned to be the wrong thing to say, because Misaki became more furious. Soon, Ritsuka found himself in the corner of the kitchen with his mother trying to stab him with a knife. He tried to escape but her madeness make her too strong for her son to escape. The first hit hurt like hell, but after some time Ritsuka give up. If she wanted to kill him, then he would let her do it. Before he lost conscious he thought that the death would be better than a life without Soubi.

XXXXXXXXX

Soubi broke his make out session with Kio suddenly. He thought he had heard the front door slam, and he wanted to thought about what he had just done. As much as he had tried, the more time he had spend kissing Kio, the more it had looked wrong. He had to stop it now before his friendship with Kio would be completely destroyed.

" Kio !" He began.

" What is it Sou-chan ?" Asked a concerned Kio. " Is something bothering you ?"

Kio was a smart man. He was aware that Soubi had wanted to forget someone, and Kio know perfectly well who this people can be, with him. But he had gladely accepted this because he truely was in love with Soubi. He had thought that some time in the future Soubi would return his feelings. But he was wrong. He had felt the reluctance in Soubi's kisses. Kio would never be the one for Soubi, and he thought that Soubi had suddenly become aware of this. But Kio was not sad about it. If Ritsuka can make Soubi happy, then Kio would give him the place with a smile. And now he could always remember how good it taste to have Soubi kissing him.

" It don't work. I'm sorry Kio, but ..."

" I understand, Sou-chan. Don't worry. You know, you must tell him what you feel for him, I'm sure he would be happy to heard it."

" But it's so wrong. He is too young ! I can't do this."

Kio can't help himself but laugh at this.

" Sou-chan." He said between laugh. " You do this since he was twelve. I'm sure he missed you telling him you love him. He love you too you know even if he don't show it too much, I can tell. Don't lost too much time because this precious time would never come back, believe me.

Soubi was ready to answer when suddenly his face show a great worry.

" Ritsuka !" He yelled.

" What happen, Sou-chan ?" Asked Kio.

" Ritsuka is in danger ! He need me !" Yelled frantically Soubi.

" Sou-chan, calm down. I'm sure Ritsuka-kun is fine."

" No, you are wrong. I have to go. Please Kio guide me to his house, I beg you. My Ritsuka need me now !" Pleaded Soubi.

With a sight, Kio lead their way to Ritsuka's house. Soubi and him take his car and they drive as fast as they could to the neko teen's house. Kio was worried for his friend when he saw the worry and fear increase in the man' eyes. He hoped that Sou-chan was wrong, both for his and Ritsuka's safety.

To be continued.

Bad me, I know. I hope you have liked. Please review.

Next chapter : Soubi and Ritsuka's mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Here come the new chapter. I hope you will like it too.

Chapter 7

Kio was not prepared for the sight who was awaiting them after Soubi had smached the door. When they have arrived at Ritsuka's house they have found the front door locked. Kio had wanted to search if the back door was not open, but Soubi don't waste any time . He ran to the door and knocked it out. Kio thought that Ritsuka would not be happy when he would found about it, but all of his thought left him when they entered the kitchen. There Ritsuka was on the floor with a pool of blood around him and a clearly mad woman stabbing him again and again.

Soubi can't hide his horror at the sight of the woman hurting his precious Ritsuka. Without thinking he ran to where his love lay and without any gentleness he pushued the woman out of the way, thinking that Kio would take care of the woman while he was occupied at saving the life of the young neko boy. He was afraid that he was too late when he saw how much blood Ritsuka had lost, but he felt relief when he can feel Ritsuka's heart still beating. It was a true miracle that the teen was not dead, but Soubi don't liked how slow his heart beat. He needed to do something, but he can't found what. He felt his tears rolling but he don't even try to stop them. Ritsuka was dying and he can't do anything to save him !

It had take almost ten minute for Kio to be able to calm the woman, or at last to be able to knock her out. This woman was truely insane and it was a wonder she was not in an asylum. Fortunately for him, when Soubi had pushed the woman away from Ritsuka she had lost her knife, but her fist were deadly too. Kio can't found a place in his body who don't hurt. He wanted to tell Soubi that the woman was not a treat anymore when his jaw drop to the floor. He looked at Soubi crying with Ritsuka in his arm, but it was not the fact that he saw Soubi crying that astonished him the most but the bright golden thread who had appeared between Soubi and Ritsuka, linking them to the other. And somehow, Ritsuka's pale face was not as pale nor the boy looked as hurt as before. And Kio noticed too that the boy had stopped to bled.

" Soubi." Said faintly Ritsuka without opening his eyes.

" I'm here Ritsuka. I will save you, I promise." Answered Soubi with the kindest voice Kio had ever heard coming from his friend.

" I trust you." Said Ritsuka before he lost conscious.

" Kio ! Call an ambulance !" Yelled Souibi to Kio. " And call the police too !"

" I don't think that Ritsuka want to press charge..." Began to explain Kio.

Once Soubi had told him that Ritsuka had ordered him to not harm in any way his mother, no matter what she do to him. Of course, Soubi was drunk this night or else he would not have told something like this to Kio. But the Soubi who was now in front of him don't remember this order, and judging by the anger in his eyes Kio doubted that he will follow this order this time.

" I don't care what you think !" Yelled an exasperated Soubi. " There is no way I let this mad woman come close from my Ritsuka again. I can't let her go, not after what she had done !"

So Kio stopped to argue and call the ambulance and the police too. When the ambulance arrived it turned out that Kio needed too to go to the hospital because the woman had brock a couple of his ribes. Soubi was not happy but he stayed at the house with the cops, explaining what they have found. Misaki, who was still unconscious, was taken into custody. But after seeing how hurt Ritsuka and Kio were, there is no doubt that this woman would never return home again. The best for her would be to be put into a mental heal care institute.

XXXXXXXX

Soubi left Ritsuka's house as soon as he could. He take a taxi and ran to the hospital. Each seconde looked like hours for him. When finally he reached the entrance of the hospital he ran to Kio who was waiting him.

" How is he ?" Asked a very worried Soubi. " Does the doctors have said anything ?"

" No. Not yet. But they wanted to know which was Ritsuka's blood type. And if he was alergic at something. I can't have give them answers. They were trying to call Ritsuka's father."

" No need for that. I know this, and I will give them their answer now !"

Kio found himself alone again, but this time he was wondering about Soubi's answer instead of being worried for Ritsuka. In the ambulance the paramedic had told that it was a miracle that the cut had healed so quickly or else the boy would be dead by now. But Kio know better that this. He had seen how weak Soubi was after the golden threat had disappeared, or at last was not visible to the naked eyes. Soubi had give some of his life force to Ritsuka, Kio was sure of it, but how he could have done that was beyond him.

Soubi returned half an hour after. He sat with Kio in silence, but his face had lost most of his worried expression, like if he knows that the young boy would be safe. Being fed with the silence Kio asked the more important question in his mind.

" Sou-chan ? How could you know which blood type Ritsuka is ? Do you remember your past life ?"

" No. I can't remember anything. That's just... I don't know how but I only remember some thing about Ritsuka. I'm just glad it was helpful."

Kio was ready to say more when Ritsuka's doctor come.

" How is he ?" Asked Soubi.

" His life is no longer in danger." Said the doctor. " Unfortunately he had fall into a light coma."

To be continued.

I'm bad I know. I try to post the next chapter tomorrow. please review.

Next chapter : Ritsuka's visitors.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your review.

Chapter 8

Ritsuka was happy. For the first time since longer than he can remember he felt warm and safe. He was aware that the others were worried for him, but he can't found the strenght to open his eyes. So he stayed there, in this place where he can heard his friend and family coming and talking to him.

XXXXXXXX

Yukio and Yayoi entered the room with worried face. Never before they have seen their friend so low. Of course it was habitual to see him with bandage but not this much, and certainely not with the knowledge of whom had inflicted these wound. They felt ashamed for never asking how Ritsuka can hurt himself this much. It was a fact that Ritsuka was good in ESP and never once in school he acted clumsy. So, why does they have accepted his explanation without looking too much at them ? Because he was their friend, and friends must trust each others.

" Yukio.. I mean, I'm sorry Ritsuka-kun." Said a crying Yukio.

_You have nothing to be sorry. It was my choice to hide it_ from _you_.

" I wish I could have helped you." Continued Yukio. " Please, Ritsuka-kun, be well soon."

_I will try. Thanks you Yukio for being my friend. You don't know how much it means to me._

" Get well soon. " Said Yayoi. " We have a lot of fun to have together in the future. Don't leave us alone."

_Thank you Yayoi. I look forward for this fun._

XXXXXXXXX

The next visitor was not so good. It was his father.

" I don't care." Yelled his father. " This boy is not my son ! There is no way for me to take care of him ! Let my dear Misaki deal with him, she know how to handle him."

_Please, dad, no._

" But he had no other family." Said the voice of a stranger Ritsuka assumed was the doctor." Your wife was send in an asylum. She no longer can take care of him."

" Then send him to a foster family. I will not take car of him, and that's a final."

Ritsuka heard the door clash and he willed himself to fall into the black void who surrounded him.

XXXXXXXXX

" Do you think he really sleep ?" Asked the voice of Youji

" I think so." Answered Natsuo.

" Then, all we have to do is waking him up."

" Yeah, let's do it."

Ritsuka wondered how long it would take before a nurse come to his room to see what all of this commotion was about. Not long apparently, because soon he heard the Zero yelling that they just wanted to wake him, and there is no reason why their shooting can make him more ill. In his head Ritsuka laughed hard. Really, if the zero don't existed his life would be more boring. He loved the two even if most of the time they made him mad. He wished they could have stayed a little longer, but knowing them it would not take too long before they come back.

XXXXXXXXX

" Ritsuka-kun you have to wake up soon !" Pleaded Kio. " Sou-chan need you."

_I don't want to hear that ! You have win Kio, so leave me alone._

" Sou-chan is lost without you. You are his whole world, you know that. "

_LIAR !_

" So please come back to him. I don't know how long he can keep it. If you don't wake up soon, I'm afraid he would make a terrible mistake."

_No, you're wrong. Soubi is strong. He would never take his life._

" Come on, kid. It's already a whole week. Wake up please."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ritsuka felt someone caressing his cheek. But it was not the loving touch of Soubi, but a more harder touch.

" My dear little brother. How much hurt you are. Soubi had failed his mission ! I swear he would paid for this."

_Soubi is not responsible of this ! Leave him alone !_

" I don't have time now. But soon I can take a good care of him and show him that letting my lovely brother being almost killed was NOT permitted."

_What do you plan to do with him, Semei ? Don't you have hurt him enough yet ?_

" But don't worry, I won't kill him. I will be the only sacrifice with two fighter !"

_No ! Soubi is my fighter ! Not yours, not anymore !_

" It's a shame that I have had to kill your own fighter. But we were almost as the same built, and I needed someone to die at my place. He was so easily fooled ! All I have to say was that I will help him to meet you, and he had fall into my hand. Like if I would have let anyone but me have such a bond with you. You belong to me Ritsuka."

_You are wrong Semei. It's wrong. You are my brother and I love you, but like a brother only. I'm in love with someone else. And even if he don't love me back, I can't love you the way you want me to. It's sick._

" I have to go, my love. But I will come back soon. Wait for me."

XXXXXXXX

" Ritsuka. Please open your eyes. I can't bare it anymore. Please don't leave me alone like this. I need you. I.. I lo.. I love you."

Ritsuka opened his eyes at these words.

" Soubi !" He smiled.

And Soubi began to smile too.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I put the story slowly in place. Please review.

Next chapter : Ritsuka and Soubi's discussion._  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ritsuka wanted nothing more than discuss with Soubi now. He could not stand to see so much adoration in the man's eyes. For as long as he had known Soubi, the man was a mystery to him, always hidding his true feelings behind false smile. But the Soubi who was now seated right of him was not like this anymore. And Ritsuka found it particulary adorable, even if he beat himself on his head for thinking like this.

Soubi was relieved beyond words. His Ritsuka had finally woke up. He was not too late. For the past week he had almost mot sleep or eat and he don't know how long he could have stand like this if Ritsuka had stayed in coma, or worst died. Soubi would have followed him ! He can't live without Ritsuka, and even if the feeling scared him to death, he was not ready to let Ritsuka go ever. That's why he don't had liked the possessiveness in the man's eyes when he had looked at the teen. Soubi don't know who this man was, but he would do his best for never let this man coming close of what was truely his. The man was so engrossed with his sick feeling that he had failed to notice that Soubi had opened the door. And Soubi was truely shocked by what he had heard. Soubi had hide before the man can notice him, but the disgust he had felt had not disappeared when the man had left the room.

Finally, it was Ritsuka who cut the silence.

" Soubi ? Don't you must return to your home ?" He asked brockenly, remembering what he had see at Soubi's appartement a few days ago.

" No. There is no need. I rather stay with you." Answered truthfully Soubi.

" But Kio must be worried." Continued a puzzled Ritsuka.

" Kio ? I don't care about what Kio thought. I care only about you."

" It's not nice to talk likle this about your boyfriend."Said Ritsuka with a frown.

Soubi can't help but laugh at this. How Ritsuka could have though that Kio and him could be lover. The time when Ritsuka was in coma had helped Soubi to see clearly what his feelings were, and after a discussion with Kio, the two of them have agree that nothing had happen between them ever.

" Kio is not my boyfriend. I love him, sure, but not this way. He is just a very good friend"

" Do you always kiss your friend ?" Asked in a bitter voice Ritsuka.

The truth downed into Soubi. Somehow Ritsuka had see him and Kio kissing. Poor Ritsuka ! Soubi don't wanted to open his heart too much, but now he don't have any choice. For Ritsuka's peace of mind he needed to tell the whole truth.

" These kisses don't have meant nothing." He stated. " It was just a way for me to escape from my true feeling."

" They don't looked without any importance." Stated bitterly Ritsuka. " And why do you want escape ?"

" Because it was wrong ! You are too young for me ! God ! I wish I could forget my feeling to you, but I can't. I love you, Ritsuka, with all my heart. I don't know why, but it's the truth."

Ritsuka was stunned by what he heard. Soubi really loved him ? He don't wanted to believe it, but something deep insind his mind told him that Soubi was telling the truth. And he can't help the warmth Soubi's word have procured him to flow through his body.

Soubi take Ritsuka's hand in his and he felt relieved when the teen smiled to him in return. But he can't help but notice how tired Ritsuka looked. They have other matters to discuss, but for now it would have to wait.

" Sleep now, Ritsuka. I will be there when you wake up."

" You promise ?" Asked a sleepy Ritsuka.

" I promise."

XXXXXXX

Outside Kio was watching the two. He was a little sad to have lost Soubi, but he was not his to begin with. Even if he had agree with Soubi to tell that nothing had ever happen between them, he know it would take a long time for him to forget Soubi's kiss. He felt lucky to have it once. But, almost from the first time he had see the photo of Ritsuka and Soubi together, he had known that someday the boy would win. Now, he just had to be a good friend to both of them and never again talk about what had happen this fateful night.

But he don't have come here to take a walk into memories lane, but to tell a bad news to his friend. Ritsuka's father had stayed on his position and it was decided that as soon as Ritsuka can leave the hospital he would be send to a foster family. Kio had a very bad feeling about this, and Kio had learn to believe his feelings. He had to warn Soubi ! But maybe it could wait until tomorrow. Smiling devily he take a photo of the two sleeping together close to each other. Blackmail material could always come in handle.

To be continued.

Thanks to my two faithful reviewer. This chapter don't made thing avance too much, but don't worry the next one will. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : Ritsuka's foster family secret.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 10

As soon as Ritsuka was released from the hospital, he was send to his foster family. Ritsuka had wished that it don't have happened so soon, because he don't have even time to say goodbye to his friends. But what was worst for hims was the fact that he could not have seen Soubi too. His foster family living in an other part of the city, he had to change of school too, which means that now he was alone. He missed very much Yukio and Yayoi. It was a little like when he was twelve and he had to change school because of what had happen to Semei. But now he was glad for it, because he had met at this school two of his best friends and Soubi. For him his four years at this school were the most happy years he could remember.

Ritsuka had been angered when he had found out that his foster parents have forbid to Soubi to come to visite him. He could understand their thinking, but they were wrong. Nothing bad would ever happen when the two of them were together. Soubi had always protected him, and it was only Ritsuka's stubborness at not seeing the truth in front of him who had prevent Soubi to be the protector he wanted to be. But things have changed since when he was twelve. He no longer idolize his older brother, and he can see him for what he really is, a sadic. But his adoration, almost reluctant at first, of Soubi had grown into something much more important. Ritsuka was not ashamed of his feelings. He just wished the others can see Soubi for what he really was : the love of his life.

Ritsuka's foster family was nice, but the neko teen felt often lonely. He had seen Yukio and Yayoi once, and after this visite his loneliness had grown. He felt like if something was missing, something so important that he can't keep to live without having him by his side. But he can't. He was aware that his foster father would not hesitate to accuse Soubi of being a pedophile if he see them together. And Ritsuka would do everything to prevent Soubi to have problems with the police. So, when he was too lonely, he lost himself into his mind where a bright light rested, and sometime he can heard Soubi's thought. It was not nearly enough, but for now it will be all he could have.

XXXXXXXXX

Soubi missed Ritsuka. He can understand why Ritsuka's foster family don't wanted him around. Sure, he loved the teen with all his soul, and few people can understand the depth of such a love. Ritsuka was like his other half, and without him he was lost. That's why he worked harder than before. He was glad when he had found out that even if he don't remember his past, he was still capable to paint. What had shocked the most about his painting was the number of butterfly he had painted. Sure, the butterfly were nice to see, but it looked like if he was obsessed with them. Which was not good for an independant artist. So, when he take his brush again he avoided to paint a butterfly, and he was happy with the result.

It was a few weeks after Ritsuka was send to his foster family that a client called him to paint a portrait of his wife. The only problem was that Soubi had to leave the country for a few months, but in his state of mind, Soubi was ready to accept anything. Day by day it was harder for him to not go to Ritsuka's new school and wait for the teen to leave the school and return home with him. He wished nothing more than being able to kiss the teen again like they have done once or twice during Ritsuka's stay at the hospital, but he couldn't. So, the best would be for him to go too far away from his little lover to be able to give in into his desire. He wrote to the client that he accepted the job and began to pack his bag.

Soubi had also began to make some search about his own past during these weeks. He had found out that his family had once leaved near by Izumo. He had planed to go there and search if he could find information about his own past, but the call of the client had changed his mind. When he would return to his place, he could make every research he wanted. But for now, he had to let his past rest. After all he had lived almost twenty years without knowing anything about his family, or he though so judging by the fact that he had no photo nor any reminder of his parents, so he can wait a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soubi was waiting in the airport for his flight to be called, when he spoted Youji runing to him. He was glad that the boy had come for he was not able to say goodbye to them. Kio had burst into tears when Soubi had told him his decision, but he had understand at the end. He had wished good luck to him and he had told him that he will be there whenever Soubi would need him.

" Soubi !" Yelled Youji. " You can't go !"

" What ?" Asked a puzzled Soubi. " Why not ?"

" Because Ritsuka need you. We have found out that Ritsuka foster family worked for the seven moon. They have planed to fake an accident and send Ritsuka to the accademie !"

" What ! They can't do that ! Ritsuka had told me that he don't wanted to go there. They can't act against his wish."

" Like if they cared. The plan is made and your departure was part of it."

" What can I do ? How could I help Ritsuka ?"

" Don't worry, we will help you ! We have a plan too. Nagisa-sensei would help you too. Much more to angered Ritsu-sensei I think, but at last as long as it will work, we can't complain."

" What are you plan ?" Asked an eager Soubi.

" Natsuo would take your place on the flight. Don't worry, we have used a spell for him to look exactly like you. It will last only a couple of hours but it will be enough for the spy of the seven moon to think that you have gone away."

Youji was proud of their plan and it showed to his face. Soubi was nice with them when they have nowhere to go, and the time to pay their debt had come.

" Now, you have to wear this hat and leave the airport with the other passengers who had just arrived. Don't worry for your bags, we will take care of them. After that run to Ritsuka's new school. They have planed a car accident right in front this school and Ritsuka would be the one who would be hit and die. Of course, he would not really die, but everyone would thought that he had. This way he could be send to the accademie without arrousing any suspicion. You have to take Ritsuka with you before the ambulance arrived. I will play Ritsuka's role for a couple of hours too so you have to find him before his school day's end. Now, run. We don't have much time."

Soubi don't waste any time to thanks the zero. Something told him that they already knows what he wanted to say, and like Youji had said they don't have much time left. It would take him almost one hour to be in front Ritsuka's school. And after that he would have only less than an hour to find a way to take the teen with him and ran out without being noticed. It was almost an impossible mission, but there is no way for Soubi to left his little love to fall on the hand of the seven moon.

To be continued.

A cliffanger ! I hate them but I need to work a little more the next part. I try to post it tomorrow if I resolve my problem. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : Would Soubi succeed or fail ?


	11. Chapter 11

I have fixed this chapter. I hope you will like it. Thanks again to my reviewers.

Chapter 11

Soubi had rushed to a taxi as soon as he had exited the airport. He was lucky that there is a bunch of tall men who had exited at the same time as him, or else the one who was spying to him would have noticed him. He wondered how Natsuo had planed to fool the spy, but he was just glad it had worked. But the taxi was caught in a trafic jam, and Soubi had to wait half an hour for it to ba able to be on the way again. So he had changed his mind. He had asked to be left at his and Kio's appartement. Kio was the owner of a very old and rusty car, and Soubi would surely need it if he wanted to escape the seven moon. He paid his taxi and opened the door. Luckily Kio was here and he agree to let Soubi use the car. After thanking Kio, Soubi take the key and drive to Ritsuka's school.

He arrived only twenty minutes before the end of the school, and without any plan of how to contact his neko and let him know that they needed to rush out. He felt a little uncomfortable in Kio's borrowed clothes, but his friend had insisted that he needed a disguise, and since they don't have time to go to buy one, Soubi had to wear the most flashy clothes Kio owned. With the hat he looked like if he was some sorte of homeless who was searching for some money to eat. Soubi looked at the school and he felt something stir within himself. It was a little like if he was linkled to Ritsuka and each time they were close their bond tightened. He closed his eyes and used the bond to call his love.

_Ritsuka ! I am waiting for you at the front gate. Come to me now !_

XXXXXX

Ritsuka felt school boring. He missed his friend and his former teachers. He don't liked his new school or classemate, and apparently the feeling was shared. He wished for the day to end. He wished for, this time, Soubi was here waiting for him. But like always his wishes would not come true. He looked again at the clock for the hundreth time when he suddenly felt something deep inside his mind. Someone was calling to him. No. Not someone. Soubi ! Soubi wanted him to come to him and who was Ritsuka to refuse such an order from his always submissive friend.

Ritsuka raised his hand and asked if he could go to the infirmary because his head really hurt. The teacher was not pleased by this, and he was even less pleased when he saw that only fifteen minutes were left before the end of the school. But he couldn't refuse to let this student go. He make note to contact the boy's foster parent to let them know that the boy was clearly not suited to study in a such prestigious school. It would be better for everyone if the boy was send again in his former school.

As soon as he had exited the classeroom, Ritsuka rushed to the front gate. He was so happy that Soubi had come to him that nothing else mattered. But he was torn between stay still in shock or burst into laughing when he saw what Soubi was wearing. For a few seconds he stay still, but he move again when he saw Soubi calling for him again in his mind. Ritsuka don't cared if Jouji was there because the only thing who mattered to him now was that Soubi was here for him. Ritsuka hugged Soubi and the man returned the hug. But soon he pushed himself away. Ritsuka was lost of why Soubi acted this way and it hurt.

XXXXXX

Soubi was glad that Ritsuka had heard him. He had hugged happily the teen before a cough from Jouji take him back to the reality. So he pushe away and he was saddened to see the hurt in the face of Ritsuka. He gently take Ritsuka's hand in his and lead him to the old car. Ritsuka tried to ask him about what happened but Soubi just told him that they need to go away as soon as possible and Ritsuka keep his question for himself until the right time to the answers come.

No one seems to notice the man and the teen who drive away from the school because a terrible accident had occured in front of the school. A drunk driver had hit one of the student who had just exited his school. The boy was covered in blood and it looked like if he don't breath either. An Ambulance come but it was too late. The boy was take into the ambulance and it drive at full speed out of the town.

XXXXXXX

Ritsuka stayed silent for the couple of hours of drive. He had more and more question in his mind, but he trusted Soubi too much to doubt him. Since the time he had spend in the hospital Ritsuka had found out that he can tell whenever Soubi was lying to him or not. So he just waited for his love to open up. He vaguely wondered if his foster parents were worried for him. But he don't particularly care, he don't loved them too much. It was just a way to spend time.

Finally they stopped in front of an old inn. The rain was pouring, and Ritsuka waited in the car for Soubi to go to retrieve their key. Soubi come to him and opened the door of their room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Ritsuka aked his questions. The time for anwers had come.

" Soubi ? What had happened ? Why do we have to run away like this ?"

" Your foster family worked for the seven moon. They have planed to let them take you to the accademie today. I know how much you don't wanted to go there, so I have to do something."

" These bastard !" Yelled Ritsuka. " Does the seven moon can't leave me in peace ? I have never asked to become a sacrifice ! Damn them !"

The two of them stayed silent after Ritsuka's outburst.

" Do you want me to take you back to the city ?" Asked hesitantly Soubi. " I'm sure Yayoi or Yukio would gladely take you in until the things have slow down."

" No." Answered Ritsuka. " There is no way I let my friend be involved in this. They would be enough worried when they would found out that I was missing."

" I'm sorry. But, Ritsuka, they would not think that you were missing but that you were dead. It was part of the plan of the seven moon. If we return tomorrow morning, the news would not have spread too much."

Ritsuka felt like crying, but he was not a child since too long that it was hard for him to cry.

" What would you do Soubi ?" He asked almost like a murmur.

" I have decided to search about my past and my family. I have planed to go to Izumo and found everything I could about my self past."

" I will come with you." stated Ritsuka.

" Are you sure ? What about Yukio and Yayoi ?"

" It would be for the best if they thought I was dead for now. When the seven moon would be defeated I could go to them and explained would be safer this way."

" If what's you want, then let's do this."

Ritsuka blushed a lot and Soubi wondered what had pass through his neko's mind.

" We have an important problem to resolve first." Stated the blushed Ritsuka.

" What problem ?" asked a puzzled Soubi.

" The seven moon would send a search party for me. It would not take them a long time before they understand that I have ran away with you. They will search for an adult and a boy, so..."

" So, what ? Ritsuka ?"

" So I have to lost my ears !" Stated a very blushing Ritsuka. " You have to take my ears Soubi. Tonight."

" No ! Ritsuka ! Think about it ! I can't do this ! You are too young."

" The search party would not look for two adult. We don't have the choice. And I want you to be the one who take my ears. Please, Soubi, do this for us."

Ritsuka don't let time to Soubi to answer him or thought about it, because he kissed him with all of the passion he felt for the man. It was so right to kiss and caress Soubi. Ritsuka was sure that it was the right thing to do. He leaded Soubi to the bed and soon the older man give up and return the kisses. No other words were spock this night but it don't mattered because they now have become one in everything, soul, mind and body. An it was right.

To be continued.

That's as far as I will go in lemon. I'm not comfortable at writing one, I let the more gifted autor write them. I hope you have liked. Leave me a review.

Next chapter : surprise at Izumo.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review. I hope you will like this chapter

Chapter 12

When he wake up this morning, he felt more happy than he ever had. He felt strange to not have his ears anymore, but he don't regret it. His only regret would have to have waited so long for doing so. Soubi had been a nice and great lover and Ritsuka felt very happy to have him loving him. If at first, Ritsuka had to force Soubi into doing it, he soon had take the matters into his hand, much to Ritsuka's relief. And now he stayed into Soubi's warm embrace, perfectly happy.

Later that day, Ritsuka was waiting for Soubi to come back with clothes for them to wear, because even if Ritsuka had changed since the last night, he still wore his school uniform. And this fact would be their downfall. So they have decided that a change of clothes was much more needed. And anything would be better than Kio's clothes for Soubi. Fortunately, Soubi's taste in clothe was better than his friend's. Ritsuka was glad to found that Soubi had bought a blue/gray sweat for Ritsuka and black jean, and a green forest sweat for him and fadded blue jeans for him. When he looked at himself in the mirror, Ritsuka can't recognize himself, and it was fine for him.

It turned out that Ritsuka was right, because when he returned the key to the office, he found a couple of people asking question about a blond man and a teen with ears. Ritsuka felt a shot of fears at these words, but he hided it. He had become a master at hiding his true feelings, thanks to his mother, and that's why the two stranger don't take more than a short look at him. He handed the key to the clerk and payed for the room. He exited calmly the office and go to the car where Soubi was waiting him. They drived away as fast as possible without trying to attract the attention of the ones after them.

Due to the oldness of the car, it take four days for Soubi and Ritsuka to reach the village where Soubi's parents have lived. It was no wonder for them that some people asking question about them here too. But what was strange was the way the people of the village reacted whenever Soubi's name was mentionned. As soon as the people asked for Agatsuma's san the face of all of the villagers closed and they refused to talk about it. In a way, it was reassuring to see that, but it was also unnerving.

Soubi had found out that his parent's house was a little out of the town and he decided to go there in the evening, after the people of the search party have left the town for now. He felt his hand shock at the idea of being close to the house where he was born. He don't expected to found a lot of answers, but even seeing the house was enough for him. Too much time have passed, and surely not a lot of people would remember his parents, but if he could find anything about them, he would be happy.

Soubi stopped in the front door. He wanted to knock at the door, but at the same time he wanted to ran away. Ritsuka, understanding what Soubi was going through, take the hand of his lover and smiled to him. Since their first time together their bond had strengthened and now Ritsuka can read Soubi's though as easy as Soubi can do his. It was like if they shared their soul now. Ritsuka wondered for a minute if it was the sort of feeling a sacrifice and his fighter shared, but he don't dwell too much on it. Now Soubi needed his strength, and he would be here for him like Soubi had always been there for him in the past.

Soubi, feeling Ritsuka's love, found his courage again. He resolutely knocked at the door and waited for the owner of the house come. It was a young woman who opened the door. She was smiling.

" Hello. Nice to meet you." She said nicely. " What can I do for you ?"

" Nice to meet you." Said Soubi. " I know that you don't know me, but my parents have once lived in this house, and I wondered if I can go in and see the house."

The young woman lost her smile.

" Excuse me, but what is your name ?" She asked more coldly.

" Soubi. Agatsuma Soubi, that's my name." Answered the fighter.

The young woman lost all of her colour.

" Grand-mother ! Please come now !" She yelled.

A very old woman came. She yelled under her breath about how rude the children were now.

" What is this brat ?" She asked with a hint of anger.

Ritsuka thought that this old woman would better not be ignored. She show a great force of character and she must be the head of the house.

" Grand-mother. Please look at this man."

The old woman turned her hard stare to Soubi. And a miracle happened, she smiled.

" Agatsuma-san !" She exclaimed. " I'm so glad you have come back ! I'm so happy to have lived so long for being able to see the true master return home."

" Are you sure, grand-mother ?" Asked the young woman.

" Of course, I am. This young man is the living portrait of his deceaded mother ! But I am rude. Please master, come in."

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Please review.

Next chapter : a letter from the past.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soubi and Ritsuka entred the house without letting go of the hand of the other. None of them knows what was happening, and they were both unsure. They followed the old woman and her grand-daughter to a beautiful restroom. There, they all sat onto the sofa and they waited for the old woman to talk again.

" Please, forgive the rudeness of my grand-daughter." Began the old woman." She was not aware of who you are, master."

" No need to make any excuse." Said Soubi. " It was me who must excuse myself for coming like this to your house."

The old woman began to laugh at this.

" This house is not ours, it is yours. Like it have belonged to the Agatsuma since four generation. But, I'm rude too. Please let me introduce myself. I am Hana, the governess of this house, and this is my grand-daughter Miaka. Our family work for the Agatsuma since my great-grand-father had become maitre d'hotel here. "

" So." Exclaimed an hopeful Soubi. " You have known my parents ? Please tell me more about them."

" I will, but not tonight." Answered Hana. " It's late and we all need our rest. I will answer all of your question tomorrow."

After that the old woman send Miaka to bed and she guided Ritsuka and Soubi to the master bedroom. She opened the door and entered the room with the fighter and his sacrifice. Then she closed the door, much to the surprise of Ritsuka and Soubi. She gone to the closet and searched for some time into it. Finally she found what she was searching and give an old looking letter to Soubi.

" Master." She said."Please read this letter. Your father had ordered me to give it to you when you will return home. I think you would find some answers. Goodnight master. Goodnight young man."

The old woman exited the room after that, leaving Ritsuka and Soubi alone. Soubi looked at the letter with hope and fear, not knowing what he would find inside.

" Do you want me to let you alone to read your letter Soubi ?" Asked Ritsuka. " There will be no bother."

" No, please read it with me. I don't want to have any secret between us." Said truthfuly Soubi.

" Are you sure ?" Asked again Ritsuka.

" Yes, I am. Now, please come to sit on my lap, and let's go to read this letter."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Soubi opened the letter and began to read it with his lover.

" My beloved son,

If you read this letter it means that we have failed to protect you, and for this I can't excuse mysefl enough. But keep in mind that me and your mother have only wanted for you to grown as a normal child. Everything we have done it was for you.

You must don't know a lot about us, I'm sadely sure of it. So, let me introduce me to you. I'm sure you don't have expected to found out that you have servant working for you, but the truth is that our family was, and I hope still is, wealthy. As the only child I have inerit of a fortune when my parents have passed. At this time I was a spoiled child and I have begin to use my money without thinking of the future. I could have continued like this and lost everything if I don't have meet your mother.

I remember exactly the first day my eyes have fall upon her. I was returning to my city loft after a night spend at playing card and drink a lot, when I have see an injuried man with an unconscious woman in his arm. My parents have tought me well and I don't have hesitate to go to them and see if they needed help. The man, who's name was Minami Ritsu, refused to go to the hospital and I have no other choice than let them go with me to my loft. There the man have treated the woman's injuries and had fall into a very deep sleep after I have treated his. Having my sofa and my bed occupied, I have nothing to do but look at my guest. And I must to say that I have spend the next hours at looking at your mother. Never before I have seen such a beautiful woman. She had take my heart without trying.

After a few days, Ritsu and my Mirei have left my house, but not before I made Mirei promise me that we will see each other again. And she had keep her promise. During the next two years we have seen each other as often as we can. And my love for her had grown. And, if at first your mother had just liked me, with time she had begin to love me. I was never happy at hidding my feelings, so since our first meeting I have never stopped to tell her how much I loved her. And it had paied in the end."

Ritsuka let a little laugh escape him after reading this. Like father, like son, he though.

" When Mirei had agree to marry me, I was the happiest man alive. At this time, I had just take Ritsu's treat as jealousy and I don't have paid much attention to it. Our wedding was marvelous, but Mirei was sad that Ritsu don't have showed up. After that I have take my new wife on our honeymoon, and when we have returned she was expecting you. I have never cried so much than the day when you were born. As the CO of the Sakura tree companie, I have a lot of money and time to see you grown. Our four first years together were the most happiest for the three of us. Unfortunately it don't have continued.

When you turned five, Ritsu come again into our life. He wanted Mirei back and he wanted you too. Of course I refused. But soon after, attempt against my life have begun, so your mother had decided to return to the place where this Ritsu lived and try to make him change his mind. Your mother had never told me what they have said to each other, but she had become very afraid after that. So, six months later we have decided to ran away with you. With my fortune we can have lived everywhere. Tomorrow we will take our car and drive to the closest port. We will leave this country and I hope we will succeed.

If we don't make it, knows, my son, that you can trust Hana. Most of my fortune was hided and only Hana can give you the key for it. I have give her order to give you this letter if we died. I hope it would not been necessary, but something told me that we battled against a force far more powerful than I can see.

Don't ever forget that me and your mother have loved you more than anything. Please, live your life the fullest and don't fell ashamed to use your money. Where ever we are, we would be proud of you.

your father,

Agatsuma Ryoichi."

Soubi had tears in his eyes after reading this letter, and Ritsuka understand the feeling. He turned around and hugged his lover. Soubi returned the hug and the two of them go to bed. Tonight, Soubi would need Ritsuka more than ever and the youngest one was ready to give everyting Soubi wanted. Tomorrow they would found answers, but tonight they just need each other.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. The answers would have to wait a little longer but don't worry everything would be explained. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : yukio, Ritsu and Semei.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you will like this chapter. It's a sad chapter again.

Chapter 14

Today was the day of Ritsuka's funeral. All of his friends of his former schools have come but no one from his new school have come, not even the teachers. It was a sad thing that Ritsuka had become even less loved after his mother was send away than before. But now the place was silent. Everyone was lost in their thought.

Aoyagi Misaki was happy. Finally, the one who had taken her Ritsuka's place have died. And it was a good thing, because now the real Ritsuka can come back. Her so beloved son can return to his mother. It was not right for this impostor to have take his place, but she was never fooled. Her Ritsuka would never have fear in his eyes when he looked at his mother. The impostor had always known that what he had done was wrong, and his guilt had shown to his face. But now, he was not here. Now she had just to wait for her two sons to come back to her.

Yukio fought her tears. She don't have stopped to cry since she had found out that Ritsuka was killed by a car. The day she had read it on the newspaper she had wanted to die herself. Ritsuka was her first love, and even if she had know that she wouldn't stand any chance against Soubi, she still had hoped that someday Ritsuka would open his eyes and see that she was here. She thought it was so unfair for him to die so young. He had his all life full of promises, and more of it he had Soubi. It was no wonder for Yukio that Soubi was not here. She had almost wished that she could escape from coming today too. It was so hard. She don't wanted to say goodbye. Life is so unfair.

Ritsuka's father was looking around, but seeing nothing. Now he had lost his second son, and he felt nothing. Misaki and Semei were the center of his world, and when Semei was killed he had lost the will to fight. He had let Misaki done what she wanted with Ritsuka. After all, he was her son, not his. He had found out after Ritsuka had lost his memories that Ritsuka was not his. His work had alway take a lot of his time and now he regretted to have left his wife so lonely. He had no idea of whom can be the boy's father, but he just know that it was not him. That's why he don't have wanted to take the boy with him when Misaki was taken away. He had always found it strange that Ritsuka and Semei looked so alike when they don't have the same father. The two have take after Misaki's side. But now, it doesn't matters anymore. The boy is dead and it was better for everyone.

Yayoi was very sad. And not only because Yukio was sad too. If, at first, he was Ritsuka's rival for Yukio's affection, the things have changed a year ago. This day, Ritsuka had told the truth to Yayoi. He had told him that he liked Yukio a lot, but only like a friend, and he was interested by someone else. At first Yayoi had not wanted to believe him, but after some time of looking at Ritsuka he had found who this someone else was. It had come as a surprise to him to find out that Ritsuka was interested in his older friend. Yayoi had alway found strange the relationship between Ritsuka and the earless student turned artist, but he had keep it quiet. It was not his problem, and if Ritsuka wanted so much to be with this Agatsuma, then Yayoi had nothing against it. So, after that they have become very good friends. It was a shame that such a beautiful friendship ended like this. Poor Ritsuka ! And poor Yukio !

Hitomi was more than sad. She thought that she had failed her former student. She don't know what she could have done, but the guilt eat her. She once was Ritsuka's teacher and she had liked the boy a great deal. It's a shame to die so young. Poor Ritsuka !

Hitomi can't help herself and began to sob. Soon after Yukio and Ritsuka's friend began to cry too. It was really a very sad day.

XXXXXXXXX

Outside, Ritsu was waiting for Semei to come. He had no doubt that the older Aoyagi would come to his beloved little brother's funeral. The way Semei loved his brother was sickening, but it show that Semei was not totaly cold. Ritsu wanted nothing more than to have Semei killed, but he needed the man for finding the answers he seeked. The sound of footstep told him that Semei had arrived.

" I will kill you." Stated coldly Semei. " You deserve to die for killing my baby brother."

" Ritsuka is not dead." Said Ritsu. " He had ran away before we can capture him. The plan was to fake his death and take him to the academy. But everything had gone wrong, and Ritsuka had disappeared before we can take him."

" Why do you say such thing to me ?" Asked Semei. " What are you waiting from me ?"

" I thought Soubi was the one who had helped Ritsuka's escape. I want you to call him and order him to give Ritsuka back."

Semei stayed silent after this. For once he was lost. He had already tried to call Soubi back when he had learned about Ritsuka's death, but it was like if his link with his fighter had been destroyed, which means that Soubi must be dead. But he don't wanted for Ritsu to know that, not yet.

" I don't see why I would do that. Why should I let you have Ritsuka ? You were the one responsible for his memories lost. You and your damned spell !" Sais Semei with anger.

" How do you know about that spell ?" Asked a worried Ritsu. " Please, tell me you was not fool enought to use it !"

" And, what if I had. What would you do about it ?" Laughed Semei.

" Fool !" Exclaimed Ritsu. " We don't exactly know what effect this spell had in the long time. I believe it will cut every connexion between a fighter and his sacrifice, and that's why your brother had still not his true name appeared upon his body. I think Ritsuka had become something more than a blank sacrifice, something unknown. And you have tried to creat an other one like him ? Have you lost totaly your mind ? Do you know what will happen if the two of them meet ? Who could stopped them in the other one was a fighter ?"

" Everything was your fault to begin with. If you have not cast this spell upon my Ritsuka, nothing would have happen. I would have stayed the good sacrifice I once was and keep my seat at the seven moon. But no ! You have to play with what was my to begin with. Because of you, I have to let my beloved brother in the care of this animal. My pure and precious Ritsuka tainted by the filthy Soubi. I hate you Ritsu and I will never help you ! But thanks for the news. I will find my Ritsuka and this time he would stay by my side."

Semei turned back without glancing at Ritsu. So, he missed the smile. Ritsu had found his answers, and even if he was not happy with them, he now know where to begin. Semei was mentaly ill, but he was no fool. Ritsu was sure that Soubi was not his intended target. Which use would he have of a memoryless fighter ? No. As much as he was angry with Ritsu for using this spell in the first place, Semei must had tried to make his brother forget Soubi. It was a very well known fact that the loveless pair had become closer. They were more powerful than most of the other team without sharing tha same name. But if Ritsu was right, now they would share something more than one name. Ritsu had wanted Ritsuka in the academy to study him. And now he was very afraid that the team formed by Soubi and Ritsuka would become the more powerful of all, even Semei's. He needed to find the teen soon, because the more they waited, the more the two of them would become powerful.

To be continued.

I hope I don't have made Semei too OOC, but I have only read Loveless until vol. 5. Please leave me a review.

Next chapet : some answers and a decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Here come the new chapter. Some answers would be given. I hope you will enjoy it

Chapter 15

This morning, when Ritsuka wake up, he found Soubi deeply asleep. A smile come to the young man face when he saw the peaceful face of his lover. He was well aware that Soubi needed his rest, so, without waking him up, Ritsuka leave their bed and go to the restroom. He wanted to talk with the woman, Hana, before Soubi wake up. And he was very glad when he found her waiting outside of the bedroom. Without a word she lead him to an other bedroom. Then she asked him to seat at the table where a breakfast was waiting for him. Ritsuka take time to eat before he turned his face to the woman. The time of having some answers had come.

" Are you finished ?" Asked Hana.

" Yes, thank you. It was delicious."

" I'm glad you have liked." She said. "Are you the master's lover ?"

The question was aked so calmly that it take some time for it to hit Ritsuka. And when he understand the question, his face shown a nice shade of red.

" What..what make you.. think..that ?" He stuttered. " I mean...I'm not.. we are..."

" No need to be ashamed, young man." Said Hana with a glimmer in her eyes. " It's just the fact that yesterday the master had your hand in his, and also the fact that you don't have asked where your room would be. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry."

" You are not wrong." Said a deep red Ritsuka. " I love him with all my heart."

" And he love you the same way." Stated the old woman.

" I hope so."

" No need to worry young man. I had see the way he looked at you last night. It was the same way his father looked at his mother. Believe me, he love you more than his life."

Ritsuka smiled at this, he can't helped himself. He felt at ease with Hana like if he had known her his whole life. She was the sort of people you can't lie to.

" Thank you. And by the way my name is Ritsuka. Please stop to call me young man, it make me feel weird."

" Ritsuka ? A very nice name for a very nice man. I'm glad the master had you."

" You seems to like him very much."

" Of course, I like him. I was the third people who had hold him after his birth, after his father and mother of course. He was like my son, and I was devastated when I had found out that Master Ryoichi and lady Mirei were dead. I had wanted to take care of the boy but this despicable man had beat me. He had take the young master to his school and until yesterday I had no news from him." Sobbered the old woman. " He was such an aimable child, always smiling and so loving. Who knows what this man had done to him for changing so much ?"

" I don't know. Soubi had never wanted to tell me, and now I'm afraid he would never remember."

" What do you mean ?" Asked Hana with a worried voice.

" A few months ago, Soubi was attacked and he had lost all of his memories. He is fine now, but he can't remember anything before his waking up at the hospital."

" My poor boy. My poor, poor boy."

After that Ritsuka and Hana stayed silent for a long time. It was Hana who, finally, talked first.

" Do you want to see a painting of the master and his parents ?" She asked.

" Of course, I want. But, Isn't it better to wait until Soubi wake up ?"

" The painting will return to the master bedroom. I just want you to see them, but if you don't want to, I will understand."

" Please." Smiled Soubi. " Show it to me."

Hana lead him to the far corner of the room wher a big painting was hanged. The painting show a young man and woman with a child of four years old between them. Ritsuka can't believe how much Soubi looked like the woman. She had the same hair and face like her son, but Soubi had unmistakly take his father's eyes.

" What a beautiful painting !" Ritsuka exclaimed. " I'm sure Soubi would like it. He was a painter too, you know."

" The master is an artist ?"

" Yes. And a very good one. I really love his painting, they always show so much of his emotion."

" I wish I could see them." Said hopefuly Hana.

" But you can. All you have to do is to go to Tokyo and found the art galery named "Final Fantasy". A lot of Soubi's work were here."

" Thank you, maybe I will. But now, we have a problem."

" A problem ? What sort of problem ?"

" It concern you, Ritsuka. How old are you ? And don't try to lie to me !"

" I'm fifteen, almost sixteen."

" So, you need to go to school." Stated Hana.

" I wish I could. But you must be aware that some people were searching for me. And if I go to School as Aoyagi Ritsuka, they would find me easily and take me away."

" They would not find you if you are Kinomoto Ritsuka."

" Kinomoto Ritsuka ? Who is he ?" Asked a puzzled young man.

" He is the son of the owner of this house."

" The son of ... But, I thought, you have said that Soubi was the owner of the house."

" Of course he is. But for the stranger this house was sold after the death of master Agatsuma. The despicable man had become the young master legal guardian and he had ordered me to sell the house. But master Ryoichi had thought about it and he had let me enough monney to send to the master's guardian to make him think that the house was sold to a mister Kinomoto. The people of the village knows the truth, of course, but don't worry they won't say a world. The have loved too much master Ryoichi and his wife."

" Can I have time to think about it ?" Asked Ritsuka.

" Of course, dear child." Said Hana.

" Dear child ?" Asked a now again puzzled Ritsuka.

" You don't know ? Mister Kinomoto was my son too. So you are my grand-child. Isn't it wonderful ?"

Again, Ritsuka can't help himself. He burst out of laughing. He really loved Hana. And it would be nice to have her as Grand-mother.

" The most wonderful new of all the time." He stated.

Soubi found them like this, both laughing to their heart content. And he loved the sight. His Ritsuka needed to laugh more. He was never so beautiful than when he laughed. And Soubi swear to himself that he would done everything for his most loved lover to never lost his smile again.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Please review.

Next chapter : the begin of a new life.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm glad you like this story. I hope you will like this chapter too.

Chapter 16

Ritsuka was happy, very truly happy. For the past six months his life had changed drastically. Now, he can go to school without having his face bandaged or having to hide his bruises. And more than that, he can now return home after school, he had now a place he can call it his home. Technically it was Soubi's home, but their bond had grown so much that now they share their soul. At first they can have communicated with the other without opening their mouth, like all of the pair of fighter / sacrifice can do. But after a couple of months they have begin to heard the thought of the other, and after that they have shared their feelings. Ritsuka loved this aspect of their bond a lot, especially when they spend the night together. It make thing a lot more interesting.

Ritsuka missed a lot Yayoi and Yukio, but he knows that he had made the right choice. It was better for them to believe him dead, for their safety at last. Sometime, Ritsuka wondered about what Yukio would have tell when she would have found out that he had lost his ears. Maybe she would have been happy for him. Or maybe she would have been upset that she was not the one with whom he had lost them. He was not blind, and far less naive than he was at twelve. He was aware that Yukio had loved him more than a friend, but he never had shared her feelings, so he had acted like if he don't had see them. Secretly he had hoped for Yayoi to make a move toward Yukio and spare him to have to tell her that he don't loved her the same way. But, it was useless to think about it, and he was pretty content with his life.

Ritsuka loved his new school. Fortunately for him, some student of his class have already lost their ears, and it don't had attracted too much attention that he don't had his too. Ritsuka was a good student here and he was over joyed when he had found out that his school had a photographe club. Ritsuka don't had hesitate to enrol to this club. And Soubi had offered him a new camera for his birthday, for making new memories, because his old one had stayed to his foster parent's house with all of his pictures. Ritsuka missed them, especialy the one of him and Soubi together, but now he had a set of new one. Ritsuka had refused to go to a psychiatrist again. He had learn to accept that he was the only Ritsuka, in spit of what his mother told, and he liked the young man he had become. The old Ritsuka had died, like the old Soubi before the spell had died too, and it was perfect.

Every morning, Ritsuka goes to school with Miaka. The teen had learn that Miaka was not the real grand-daughter of Hana, but the daughter of one of Hana's cousin. Hana never talk about Miaka's father, she just say once that he had done something she can't forgive him but Miaka was innocent, and that why she had take her in. Miaka was older that Ritsuka, but younger than Soubi. She was twenty-one and her only conversation were about men. Ritsuka felt very uneasy each time she asked question about Soubi. He don't liked the way her eyes brightened when she spoke the name of his lover, but he still answered her. He wondered sometime if the girl had all of her mind, because it was no secret that Ritsuka spend all of his night in Soubi's chamber. He hoped he was wrong and it was only random questions.

XXXXXXXXX

Like everyday, Soubi wake up at dawn. He loved this part of the day, because he can usually look at his lover without him to notice. Soubi loved the way Ritsuka keep blushing each time Soubi do some intimate thing to him, but he loved even more to see the peaceful face his lover had when he slept. But, this morning he can't see it. Ritsuka had gone to a trip with his club for two days and Soubi found himself alone in his bed. He left the bed and go to his office. The place was crowded with the report of his family buisness and his painting, because, even if Soubi had began to take upon his father's job he still don't had let go of his passion. He really don't remember what had made him choose to study the painting, but he was glad he had. He loved to paint, and he was gifted, or so Hana said. Currently he was making a painting for Ritsuka's birthday. He had already give the camera as a gift, but he wanted to give his lover something more personal. He take his brush and paint and began to work to his masterpiece.

Soubi was so engrossed into his work that he don't heard the door of his office opening. Hana had some errant to run this morning so he had expected to be alone this morning. He was startled when he felt two hand closing around his waist. He turned back with anger. How dare someone else than Ritsuka do something like this. It felt so wrong to have anyone else to hug him. Only Ritsuka had the right to do this !

" Back off !" He almost yelled.

Most to his surprise, he found Miaka in front of him. The girl only wear a see-through gown with lace. But Soubi felt nothing at the sight, only anger.

" Am I not beautiful ?" She asked with a sweet voice. " Don't you want to take me ? There is no need for the others to know."

" How dare you ! I already have a lover and you can't compet against him !"

" He is just a child. Please, open your eyes. I will show you so much more than he can."

Now, Soubi was furious. No one had the right to talk about Ritsuka like this. It's time for this Miaka to find the true Soubi.

" You ?" He exclaimed. " Let me laugh. You are nothing in comparison to him. And even if you were, I would never be tempted by you. I like to choose with whom I spend the night. And be sure that Ritsuka would always been the winner."

Miaka looked lost. It was the first time that someone refused her. She had planed everything for the master to fall in love with her and marry her, but she had not expected for him to become this angry.

" I'm sorry." She lied." I don't know what I had thought. Please forgive me."

" I forgive you. But don't do it ever, or else I will not be so nice the next time. You are Hana's grand-daughter and she love you. That's the only reason why I let you stay here. I hope I had made it clear."

" You have. Thanks to forgive me."

With that she left the room. It take some time for Soubi to cool down. He felt dirty and he gone to the bathroom to take a shower. Not trusting Miaka he locked the door. It was only after a very long shower, that Soubi can work again to his painting. But he locked the office's door too. Until Ritsuka would come back, he would do this. He hoped that Miaka had understand, but something told him that she would not let go so easily.

Miaka felt furious and ashamed. How have this man dared to refuse her ? The teen was nothing and yet the master had choose him over her. She can't let this pass. She wanted her revenge. So, she take her cell phone and call the number she had memorised. The phone ring two time before someone answered.

" I know you search for Aoyagi Ritsuka." She stated. " I can give you information about his hidding place."

To be continued.

So, what do you think ? Poor Soubi and Ritsuka, I like to make their life uneasy (lol).

Next chapter : the trap.


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you will like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 17

Ritsu wondered about the phone call he had just recevied. He don't know if he must believe what the woman had said, and he was furious against her for not telling him where Ritsuka and Soubi were. She had just said that she will take Ritsuka to him, he must paid for it, of course. He don't know if he must believe her or not. In one hand he wanted Soubi and Ritsuka back to him, to study them and bind them to him, but in an other hand he was not ready to pay for nothing. He had often recevied call like this, but none of them were true. And for some unknown reason, the seven moom academy had begin to be broke. So he decided to send one of his team. If they come back without Ritsuka, then it would be again an useless call.

Ritsuka had found it strange that Miaka had begin to be so friendly with him. She no longer asked question about Soubi. On the contrary, she avoided him at all cost. And Soubi do the same Ritsuka wondered if something had happen when he had gone to his trip, but he was not too curious about it. With their bond, Ritsuka would have known if Soubi had done something against him. And now, he was sure of his lover's feelings. At twelve he had doubted that Soubi would love him for himself, but after Semei's return Soubi had continued to stay with him. With time, Ritsuka had begin to believe that the fighter really loved him, and no one else, and he had begin to love the man back. And now, they are together, and no one, not even Semei, can separate them ever.

This morning, Miaka asked Ritsuka if he wanted to go to run an errant with her. Ritsuka had planed to stay the whole day with Soubi, but he can't refuse when he saw the hopeful face of Miaka. So, he take his coat and left the house to follow Miaka. At first nothing seems strange to Ritsuka. Miaka talked kindly with him, so he don't noticed that they don't have take the path of the village. But after some time Ritsuka began to notice that they headed to the deep of the forest. He was not worried at first. It must be a mistake, and he was ready to turn back to the village when he felt them. A fighter and a sacrifice were close ! And they were far away from the house. He pushed Miaka away and ran far away from her.

Ritsuka, soon enough, found himself face to face with an unknown pair. Ritsuka don't liked to see how they looked. And he wished for Soubi to be there. When they come close to him, he called for Soubi. He was aware that his fighter can't come in time to him, but he kept hoping. Soon, he found himself prisonner of their spell and he can't see how to escape. More than ever he wished for Soubi to be there.

Soubi was talking about the way to buy the seven moon's academy with Hana. It was the only he had found to protect his precious Ritsuka. Their plan had begin to work and slowly he was able to make them broke. His parents have left him enough money to buy three or four academies, and still have enough money to not have to work his whole life. Soubi had no wish to ever come to this academy but he wanted them out of the way. Ritsuka's safety was more important to him than anything else.

Soubi stopped to talk when he heard Ritsuka's calling. His little lover was in danger ! Soubi wanted to be near by him, but he don't know which way him and Miaka had take and he don't wanted to waste time by searching for him. Again, he cursed Miaka. He was too nice with the girl and now he regret it even more than before. He must had told to Hana what her grand-daughter had tried. Again Ritsuka called him and he can heard the fear in his voice.

Without thinking about it, Soubi cast a spell. His body began to glow and he soon disappeared, leaving a not so stunned Hana. She was aware of the existence of the fighter/sacrifice unit since the time her old master had married lady Mirei, and she had always wondered if her young master was a fighter or a sacrifice. Now she had her answer. She smiled.

xxxxxxxxx

None of the member of the unit was ready to find out that the glowing around the young Ritsuka had take the form of an other human being. But they were less surprised than Ritsuka himself when he found his beloved fighter by his side. Ritsuka smiled and take Soubi's hand.

" I declare a battle of spell" Said Ritsuka.

" We accepted." Said the other unit. " We are joyless."

The joyless attacked first fut none of their spell can touch the other pair. It was like if the two of them were surrounded by an invisible wall.

" Soubi. Attack them." Stated Ritsuka.

The young fighter cast a spell without knowing how he had done that. He only knows that he had to follow his lover's order. He acted on instinct and he was surprised himself by the force of the spell he had cast. He had just wanted for them to stay still, and it turned out that he had froze them. He had killed them without wanting it. He felt ashamed of himself but his shame fade away when Ristuka smiled to him.

They left the dead body and take the way to return home. After some time they found Miaka who was hidding in a bush. The three of them return home without saying a word. But Soubi was suspicious now and he will keep a good eyes on her from now.

To be continued.

Plese review.

Next chapter : a visit to the seven moon academy.


	18. Chapter 18

You are right. Even if he don't remember anything, his training was still deep in him. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 18

Ritsuka's father was less than pleased. Today, some men have come to his work and take him with them without asking anyone. So, he found himself here, in this strange place, waiting for someone to come. Since Semei's death his life had began to fall into the darkness. The only bright point was that since Ritsuka's death his beloved Misaki had begin to become herself again. Now, they can have their life back.

Ritsu was looking at the father of Ritsuka behind the glass of the door. He had hoped for not to have to see this man ever, but now that the unit he had send against Ritsuka had not come back, he had no other choice. He once had thought that the car this Kio had lend to Soubi could lead him to his former student, but it don't had. The car was found close to Kio's appartement without anything to lead to the young men. So, he had no other choice but ask the last people he wanted to talk with.

" Mr Aoyagi." Said coldly Ritsu. " I need your help."

" Who are you ? What are you wanting from me ?" Said angrily Ritsuka's father.

" I need to know everything about your son."

" My son, Semei, had died a long time ago. I don't know what I can tell you about him who can help you."

" It's not about Semei, but about your other son. I need to know everything you know about Ritsuka."

" Ritsuka was not my son. He never was." Stated angrily the man.

" How could you say that ? He was your son !"

" No. That's not true. Ritsuka was never mine. Misaki had him with someone else. I have proof of it."

" Proof ? What are you talking about ?"

" Our DNA don't match. I have found it out a few years ago, when Ritsuka had lost his memories. He was not my son !"

After this the man fall onto the floor and began to cry. Ritsu can't feel any pity for him. This man had only had what he deserved. Misaki must have had an other lover before the birth of this Ritsuka. There is no way for him to be Ritsuka's father. He don't wanted to ! The man must be wrong.

" I don't care about it." Stated coldly Ritsu. " I want to know if you know where your son can have go into a hidding."

" Ritsuka is dead ! And it's better this way. I don't know anything about him. I don't care ! Only Misaki and Semei were important. Let the boy rest in peace."

After this Ritsuka's father left the room and Ritsu don't tried to stop him. The man was a dead end. And the girl don't have called back. If the Joyless unit don't have come back then it would only means that they have died, or at last that they were injuried enough for not being able to return. Of course, they can search in the area around the meeting point but Ritsu thought it would be useless. The people were not the talkative one, and they were even more silent when the Agatsuma's name was called. It was expected knowing that Soubi's father had once lived close to here, but fortunately the house was sold a long time ago and all of the money Soubi must have inherit had been transfered to the seven moon account. And there is no way for Soubi to search about his past. Ritsu had made sure of it.

Now he had to wait for the girl to call back. He had no other choice than to wait for the girl to call back. He hated it. He hated to not be the master of the game. And there is nothing he can do about it.

XXXXXXXX

Semei was looking at his father. He don't wanted to have to see him again. But he can't help but ask himself about why Ritsu wanted to see his father. He expected Ritsu to do something about Soubi and Ritsuka's disappearance. He really doubted that his father can have been useful to Ritsu. Semei don't know why but since Ritsuka had lost his memories, his father had begin to be indifferent to Ritsuka. And Semei had hate his father for this. Ritsuka was Semei's world. He was the only real human except himself. The one who hate Ristuka, Semei would hate them in return. So he let his father go without letting him know that he was here. The man don't deserved to know that he was alive.

Semei's thought then turn to his fighter, his first fighter, Soubi. He had loved so much to make the man suffer. It was his greatest joy for hurting Soubi. And it was with this goal in mind that he had chose for his fighter to stay with his little brother and fall in love with him. He was aware that his little brother would never return the fighter's feeling, even less after Soubi would have told him that it was Semei's order that Soubi was in love with Ritsuka. But now, he wondered if he had not made a mistake. But he can't believe that his beloved Ritsuka can have fall in love with such a low life.

He must be wrong ! That's right. Soubi must suffered from an unrequiered love, there is no other way. Ritsuka's love must have been only his, no one else can have his love. It was the way it had always been, and it will be always the only way. But for now, he had to keep his spying of the seven moon. Sooner or later he would find where his little brother was. And then the things would be alright again.

To be continued.

Don't forget to review.

Next chapter : the return to Tokyo.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 19

Hana was very concerned. Master Agatsuma had told her what had almost happen to the young Ritsuka, and it had angered her. During the last six months Hana had begin to love Ritsuka more than any other members of her own family. The young teen was so starved of love that he would have go to any people who show a little love to him. But at the same time he don't trust anyone, except master Soubi. Hana can't imagine how much he surely had suffered in his young life to become like this. Poor child !

Hana was maybe old but she was not blind. She had seen the way the young master prevent Ritsuka from going away alone with Miaka. And if at first she had thought it was just a case of jealousy, she was not so sure anymore. The master and Ritsuka show anything but love for each other. They were faithful to the other, Hana can swear it. So, there is no reason for the master to be jealous. But he had a deep reason for stoping Ritsuka to go with Miaka. Hana felt very sad when it dawned on her that maybe master Soubi thought that Miaka was responsible for Ritsuka's attack. It made sens after all, but she hoped she was wrong, because she don't liked to think that the young Miaka had followed her father's step.

Yuki, Miaka's father, had grown with master Ryoichi. The two of them were best friend in spite of the fact that Yuki was a servant's son. When Ryoichi's parent have died, it was Yuki who had lead the new master to his bad life. Yuki was always jealous of Ryoichi, but he never had shown it. He had played the good friend, the always in need of money good friend that the master helped to paid his debt. But things have changed after master Ryoichi had met lady Mirei. He no longer had spend his money in useless things, and had begin to work. Yuki can't had stand it, and he was ready to tell a story to his "friend" to make him change his mind, when he, too, had meet Mirei. Yuki had fall in love immediately with Mirei but the woman had only eyes for master Ryoichi. yuki's anger against master Ryoichi had grown tenth time.

Hana don't know how Yuki had meet this damned Ritsu. But she had found, too late unfortunately, that the two of them have become great acquaintance. Master Ryoichi had never lost his trust in Yuki and he had told him the plan his wife and him had made to escappe from Ritsu. The occasion was too good for Yuki who had married a woman a few years ago after making her pregnant. He needed even more money at this time than before, but master Ryoichi was too preoccupied by saving his family that he don't had take too much time to hear his friend's complaint. So, Yuki had finally found a way to have his revenge. He had called Ritsu and told him everything about the Agatsuma's plan. He was paid for this and he had lived like a prince until the day he was found dead. At this time Miaka was four and Hana had felt pity on her. Her mother was a prostitute and she can't give a sane life to her daughter. It was the woman, when she was drunk, who had told to Hana what Yuki had done. Hana was devastated when she had learned the truth and she had sweared to herself that she would taught better to Miaka. But it looked like she had failed.

For one of the few time in her life Hana don't know what to do. She was aware that as long as Miaka would live close to the master and Ritsuka she could be a treat to them, but she can't found the heart to throw her away. Miaka was such a nice girl before, Hana can't believe that she had become totally evil. Maybe if Miaka was away from the master she would become again the sweet girl Hana had raised. But how to tell this to the master when he was so happy to have found a link to his past ? How could she ask him to leave the house where he was born until Miaka goes to the university ? Hana was so lost !

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soubi was worried for Ritsuka's safety, as much as his lover was worried for his. After the battle against the Joyless they have begin to train together. Unfortunately Soubi don't remember anything about his training, and Ritqsuka don't have a training too. So they have experienced, but they can't go too far without any opponent. And more, the two of them felt that they no longer were safe here. Sooner or later they would have to face the seven moon, and it would be for the best if they meet them away from the house. Soubi don't wanted to have his family house destroyed or Hana hurt. So, they made the only choice they have.

It was during the dinner, when Miaka had gone to the village, that Soubi announced to Hana that him and Ritsuka would leave the house this night. Hana had understand her master's reasoning but she can't help herself but feel sad for him. Soubi had decided to return to Tokyo and take his place as the CO of the sakura tree company. And of course, Ritsuka would follow him. The young man had asked Hana if he can still use his new name, and the old woman had agree wholeheartly. The two of them have swear to Hana that as soon as their problem with the seven moon would be solved they would return. They wanted to say more but Miaka had come to the table and the conversation had changed.

This night, when everyone was asleep, Soubi and Ritsuka take one of Soubi's car and drive back to Tokyo. Ritsuka was sad to leave his new friends but he hoped that they could solve their problem before the school start again. They were on the spring break. Ritsuka loved his life in the village and he had no wish to live again in Tokyo. And not just because there always be a risk for someone to recognize him. Ritsuka had not planed to go and see his former friends. The right time had not come. He looked at the disappearing house with tears in his eyes.

Soubi felt his lover's saddness. He wanted to do anything for Ritsuka to never feel this way, but for now there is nothing he can do except for sending love to Ritsuka through their link. He felt a great relief when he saw the teen smiling. His poor Ritsuka had to grown so fast ! He wanted for his lover to have a peaceful life. And maybe soon he could give it to him. The seven moon's academy was almost totaly his by now. In a few weeks it would be under his control. Then they would have face the infamous Ritsu and found their answers. Soubi can't wait for this to happen.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Review ? °_°

next chapter : a day to memorie lane.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the spelling, but I swear I have wrote it like it was wrote in my french/english Dictionnary. Maybe I need to buy a new one. Mine is twenty years old and very used. I hope you will like this chapter.

Chapter 20

Today was the day when Soubi would pay a visite to his parent's grave. He had wanted to go there with Ritsuka, and he would do it the next time. But today he wanted to do this alone. He don't had tell Ritsuka about his decision. Not that his lover would not understand, but it was something he needed to do alone. So, he had waited for Ritsuka to left their appartement to go to a seminar about the photography. He felt guilty for waiting so long before paying this visite, but Ritsuka's safety was at this cost.

Soubi was not pleased when he found out that some people were already in front of his parent's grave. Normally he would have gone to this people and ask them if they have known his parents. But something stopped him before he can do this. Call it his soul or maybe a subeffect of his bond, but deep down he knew that it would be a mistake to go straight to these people, especially the man who looked a little like him. So he hid behind a tree and waited for the visitor to go away. His "talk" with his parents can wait a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ritsu was looking at the grave, but he doesn't see it. He was lost in his memories. He remembered the first time he had saw Mirei. She was so young and so beautiful at this time. She had the most loveliest temper and they have been a great team. No wonde then that he had fall deeply in love with her. And she had returned his feeling at first. They have shared the same soul after all. Everything had been perfect until this fateful battle. Why does they have to cross the path of this Agatsuma ? Ritsu can understand why Agatsuma had fall in love with Mirei. She was born to be loved, but only Ritsu have had the right to be loved back by her.

Ritsu, even now, can't forget Agatsuma for making Mirei fall in love with him. Of course, at first, Mirei had been faithful to her soul mate, but with time she had begun to become afraid of him. Ritsu had always wanted the power, but Mirei was different. She just wanted a life with a husband and children, and when she had understand that Ritsu would never give it to her, she had turned her sight to this Agatsuma. The man was more than happy to accept her and before Ritsu had time to react they have eloped and married. When he had found it out, Ritsu had been furious. Mirei had broke the most sacred command of a unit. She had broke the bond who had existed between her and Ritsu, and he couldn't have forgive her.

It had take years for him to find wher Mirei had gone into hidding. And his heart had broke when he had found out that she already had a child. This child must have been his ! So, he used his position in the head of the seven moon to try to force Mirei to come back with her son. But she had fought him. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to kill the man who had take his Mirei away. And in the end he was forced to kill Mirei and her husband to take their son. He don't had wanted for Mirei to die but he had no other choice. The woman was very protective of her child, and she would never had allow him to use the child the way he wanted. She had choose her fate when she had told him that she would never let him put a finger to her child, and she rather die that let something like this happen to her child.

Ritsu had paid an old friend of Agatsuma for giving him information about what the man wanted to do. And it was a smart idea. Otherwise he would not have know that they have planned to leave the country. Everything had gone according to the plan and soon after the boy had fall into his hand. Of course, Ritsu could not have risked for someone to discover what he had done, and he had send a team to kill his spy. No one had ever suspected anything. After that he had began the training of the boy. It's the pain who had become their bond, and Ritsu was happy with it. He had even take the boy's ears because he wanted him to suffer. The more the boy was in pain, the more their bond had become strong. The final act was the betrayal the boy had felt when Ritsu had give him to someone else.

Giving Soubi to Semei was a mistake. Not that Ritsu had doubted that Semei was not able to make Soubi suffer, and by this making Ritsu and Soubi's bond stronger. But because, in the end, Semei had abandonned Soubi and ordered him to take care of his younger brother. Ritsu had never wanted for Soubi and Ritsuka to meet. And if the youngest Aoyagi had not been so curious, it would never had happened. Or at last, Soubi would still have been under Semei's control by this time. Ritsu was Soubi's only master, no matter what the fighter believe. When the right time would have come, Ritsu would have claimed what was rightfully his, and Soubi would have come by his side. But Semei had make this plan a faillure. He had wanted Soubi to be his and only his, so he had branded the fighter with his name. And by making this, he had give a way for Soubi's mind to escape Ritsu's control. The fighter was torn between two strong bond, and so he could have keep a small part of his own will. Damned Semei !

And the young Ritsuka was no better. He had refused to make the fighter suffer. Of course, his lack of trust had hurt Soubi, but not enough to overwhelmed the bond who had begin to form between the two of them. If he don't have known better, Ritsu could have swear that the two of them were mean to be, not like a fighter was to his sacrifice, but in a way stronger than that. It was not love, even if love was part of the mix, but something more powerful. The young Ritsuka was more dangerous than his brother once was. Ritsu had wanted to study the after effect of the spell he once had made put on the boy. The memories lost was the most obvious effect, as was the disappearance of his true name upon his body. But Ritsu suspected that something more had happened. He can't wait for one of his team to find Ritsuka again and take him to the academy. He would be a magnifiscient lab rat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Youji and Natsuo were bored. They have left the cell where they have spend the last six months after everybody have found out that they have impersonated Soubi and Ritsuka. The punishment was hard but they don't have expected anything less. And Nagisa-sensei was proud of them, which was worth any time spend in a cell. Much to their joy, they have become again her students. They don't wanted anything else. Sure, they have liked their time in soubi's house, but Nagisa was their master. They loved to be with her, even if they called her name. She was their everything.

That's why they were not happy that Ritsu had ordered them to follow him here. Ritsu had wanted them to search if one of Ritsuka or Soubi's friend knows where the two of them can have go. They don't liked to lost time by staying in front of an old grave. So they looked around. They saw a glimps of long blond hair before it disappeared behind a big tree. Soubi was there, the both knows it, but he was smart enough for not showing up. Natsuo and Youji looked at each other and they stayed silent. Even if their debt to Soubi was paid, he stil was their friend. They would have told something if Nagisa-sensei was here instead of Ritsu. But they don't have any loyality to Ritsu. Nagisa wanted Ritsuka and Soubi to be free and that's what they would have.

The three of them left the cemetery without Soubi being noticed. Ritsu left them soon and go back to the academy. Not trusting him the zero walked for some time before going back to the cemetery. There, they found Soubi praying. They don't wanted to disturbe him so they decided to go and ask Kio and the others about Soubi and Ritsuka. It take them longer than expected and when they returned again, Soubi was gone. They hide a note behing some flower who need to be changed in the coming days. They don't doubt that Soubi would come back. Ritsuka was not with him today, so Soubi would come again with him. They would see the note and things could become interesting once again.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. We are coming close to the end. But don't worry I have already five chapter written and I have two other planed. Don't forget to give me a review. Sorry if you have to wait a little longer for the next update, but I just buy the loveless anime and I want to see it. With my work I don't have enough time to update and see the anime. Sorry.

Next chapter : Ritsuka's discovery.


	21. Chapter 21

The anime is really good. I love it. I hope you will like this chapter.

Chapter 21

Ritsuka was happy. His seminar had ended sooner than expected and now he lazily walk around without any goal in mind. He know that Soubi was not in the apartment. Ritsuka knows so well his lover that he know that what Soubi needed to do today, and he understand it. When he would be ready, Soubi would told him everything about this visite. But now, he needed to do this alone, and it was fine with Ritsuka.

Ritsuka had every reason to be happy now. He had managed to show some of his picture to the lecturer, and the man had found his work worth of the his attention. He had pointed out some weakness, but all in all he was impressed by the pictures. He had proposed to Ritsuka to come to see him when the young man would have finished his study. He maybe would have a job for him if Ritsuka continued to perfect his talent as photographer. Ritsuka can't help but be proud to hear it.

Ritsuka was so happy that he almost ran into Yayoi and Yukio. His two former friends were talking together after their day at school. Ritsuka had stopped dead at the sight of his friends, forgetting for a minute that he no longer was the Ritsuka they have known. He was afraid that the two of them recognized him and he wanted to run away from them. He was not ready to meet them, it was too soon. But at the same time he wanted to ran to them and hug them. He don't know how to react, he was lost. But in the end he don't have a choice to make. Yayoi and Yukio continued their walk without noticing him. Ritsuka can't help but notice the sad face of his first friend he had in his new school. But there is nothing he can do about it now, and he let them go without trying to let them know he was here.

All of his joy left him after this encounter. So he decided to return home. A small smile played at his lips when he thought about home. Since how long doesn't have he thought of the place he was living as home ? He can't remember. Or at last not before Soubi take him with him. Since the day he had lost all of his memories until this fateful day at his new school, he never had a place he can called it home. Again he stopped his walk. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind. But he can't found what. He huried to their home. Maybe there he can found what bothered him so much.

It take him the whole evening to found out what it was. He was calmly talking with Soubi about his visite, and the man was telling him that he was happy to be able to see his parent's grave. Soubi told him that now he will remember forever where is parents were resting. And then it hit him. Never before his accident would have Soubi spoke so freely to him. Soubi had a mind of his now. His memories lost had done wonder to him. He needed no longer for someone to give him order for him to do something. It was like if he had developped an other personality. He no longer was the Soubi he had met when he was twelve. And that's the heart of the problem.

Ritsuka can't help but notice how much the two of them, Soubi and him, were alike in this point. The two of them have lost all of their previous memories and have changed their personality after that. Does it be possible that the spell who had hit Soubi had hit him too ? But how would it be possible ? He had lost his memories when he was ten. At this time he had no idea about the fighter and the sacrifice, hadn't he ? So, how could he have been hit by the same spell than Soubi ? He needed some answer. And he perfectly know who can give him these answers.

Ritsuka don't wanted to do it, but even him can see that he would not have any other choice. Soubi was not pleased by Ritsuka's decision, but, like always, he finally agree with him. But he had added a point to Ritsuka's plan, and the young man had finally agree, abeit reluctantly. They decided that the sooner would be the better, and they began to make their plan for the next day. With luck, Soubi and Ritsuka would have some answers very soon, and from the first hand too.

To be continued.

A short chapter, I know. I will post the next update monday evening or the next day. Sorry for the wait. And please review.

Next chapter : a loving family.


	22. Chapter 22

I think Ritsuka need some closure with his family, so I write this chapter. It was not planed but I hope you will enjoy it. And thanks for the review.

Chapter 22

This morning Soubi drive Ritsuka to his parent's house. The fighter don't liked the idea of letting his true love alone with the mad woman who was his mother. But deep down he knows that Ritsuka needed it. As much as he had wanted to protect his little lover from everything, Soubi was aware that it was an impossible task. Ritsuka was not an object, and Soubi had learned that Ritsuka can be very stubbborn when the matter of what is important to him come to light.

Ritsuka had ordered Soubi to stay in the car. He don't wanted to risk to anger his mother by showing earless and with an other man. Ritsuka knows that he can take anything from his mother, he had learned how to do it in the past years, but it would saddened him if Soubi was hurt because of him. If he would have an other choice, Ritsuka would have chose to avoid his family at all cost. But there is no other way for Semei to show up. Or more accurately, the only way without the members of the seven moon to know that he still was in Tokyo.

With trembling hand, Ritsuka knocked at the door of his once own house. It was an unknown woman who opened the door. The woman wore a nurse outfit, and Ritsuka understand that his father had paid someone to take care of his ill wife during his work hours. Ritsuka can't help his anger to flare at the thought that his father had waited until he was gone for doing so. When he still lived her, it was up to Ritsuka to take care of his mother. His father don't have cared about the fact that Ritsuka was barely able to take care of himself. More than even he despissed the man.

"Can I help you ?" Asked the nurse in a professional tone.

" Can I see Aoyagi Misaki ?" Asked Ritsuka in a sweet voice. " I was a friend of her son."

" Of course." Smiled the nurse." I'm sure she would be delieghted to see you. She always talk about her sons. Please follow me."

Ritsuka looked around but nothing had changed since the last time he had come to this house. The only thing who had changed was the fact that his mother was seated on a couch with an absent look in her eyes. Ritsuka knows that his mother was druged and he felt ashamed to be relieved by this fact. He take a seat in front of his mother and waited for her to notice him. They stayed like this for almost an hour until Ritsuka's phone began to ring. The sound seems to take the woman to the reality again.

" Hello." She said with a voice devoided of any emotions." Who are you ? Do I know you ? It's strange but I think I must recognize you, but I can't."

"I was Ritsuka's friend. Nice to meet you."

" You lied !" Exclaimed the woman with anger. " My Ritsuka had none adult friends ! I would not permit it ! Who know what they can do to my poor sweet Ritsuka ?"

" I still have my ears the last time I had see him." Lied Ritsuka.

" That's great. My Ritsuka is so pure, I won't let anyone tainted him. He is my most precious being. I love him so much and he love me too."

" Yes he had." Answered truthfuly Ritsuka.

" You can wait with me for his return." Stated calmly Misaki. " He would return from school soon. I'm sure he would be happy to see you. Semei would be too."

"I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe the next time." Said weakly Ritsuka.

But Misaki had stopped to heard him. She, once again, had become lost in her own mind. In a fictive life where she lived happy with her two perfect sons. Ritsuka don't tried to wake her up again from her living dream. He had lost his mother the day he had lost his memories, and nothing can change this fact. He wondered if enough time had passed for Semei to know he was here and come. He looked outside from the window but he can't catch his brother sight. So he resigned himelf to wait more. He take his phone and began to send mail to Soubi. It would be a long morning he thought.

XXXXXXXX

When he returned home for lunch, Ritsuka's father was not ready for who was awaiting him at home. Since Ritsuka's death, Mr Aoyagi had returned at home at noon to eat with his wife before returning home. Misaki was not anymore capable of cooking but the nurse always made lunch for them. Mr Aoyagi don't liked this time of the day, but the nurse would leave the house for one hour during lunch time and he can't let his wife alone for such a long time.

When he entered the house, he was shocked to see his wife lost again in her own mind with a silent Ritsuka in front of her. Mr Aoyagi recognized the eyes and hairs of the man who once was his younger son. Even without his ears, he still was Ritsuka. Fortunately he had changed a lot during the last months and his wife must have not recognized him.

" What are you doing here ?" He hissed. " You don't have your place here. Go away. We don't want to see you again."

" Father." Exclaimed Ritsuka." Are you not even happy to see that I am still alive ? Do you care so little about me ?"

" You are not my son." Sais hatefuly the man.

" How could you say that ?" Said Ritsuka with tears in his eyes.

" Because you are not. You are the son of an unknown man. Semei was mine, not you. I don't want to see you again. Go away and never return. We don't need you."

Ritsuka can't stand anymore. He rushed out of the house, his plan was totaly forget. He wanted to be as far away as he could from this place and these people. His heart hached even if it was no news that his father don't liked him very much. Now he truly feel like an orphan and he wanted, no he needed, the confort of his lover arms. His tears felt freely unto his face but he don't dared to stop them. He needed them now, because it would be the last time he would cry because of his parents. These two people would be dead for him from now.

XXXXXXXXX

Semei was happy. Nisei had told him that Ritsuka had come to visite their parents. Finally ! He could see his brother again. He was in the center of the city when he had recevied the call and it had take him some hours to finaly be in front of the house. He wondered for a second if it would be better to be bothered with his parents knowing that he was still alive but seeing his precious Ritsuka sooner, or wait outside for the boy to leave the house. There is no way for Ritsuka to stay here again, he would leave soon, so Semei decided to wait outside. His father and mother don't deserved to know the truth. After all, they were not human, they were beast to him too.

Semei watched the door open. He wanted to rush to his beloved brother when he stopped dead. There, in the head of his little brother his ears were no more ! Someone else had take what was rightfuly his ! It was his right to take his little brother's ears, but the boy had give them to someone else. Ritsuka had lowered himself. He now was a beast like the others. He no longer was worth of Semei's love. He needed to die !

So lost in his anger, Semei had let Ritsuka go. When his anger had calmed enough for him to be able to walk again, Ritsuka was no where in sight. Again, Semei's anger flared. He would take care of Ritsuka the next time they saw each other, but until then he would made paid the seven moon for taintening his precious brother. It was their fault if everyhting had happened. Ritsu-sensei must paid for changing his brother into the beast he was now. Semei would have no pity. They would learn not to mess with Semei.

To be continued

I hope you have liked. A review please ?

Next chapter : Semei's anger.


	23. Chapter 23

Yes, Ritsuka love his family. Unfortunately his love was not returned. It's sad. Thanks for being so faithful.

Chapter 23

Semei was beyond furious. Never before Nisei had seen his sacrifice so angry. At first when he had noticed that Ritsuka had lost his ears, Nisei had wondered if it was the right thing to do to call Semei to let him know. He was aware of Semei's reaction. How can the older brother understand why his little brother had chose to give his ears to someone, when he still had his own ears ? But Nisei was also aware that if he don't have called Semei and his sacrifice would find out later that Nisei had let him go without telling Semei, then his punishment would be worst. And Nisei wanted to avoid Semei's punishment at all cost.

Semei wondered with whom his little brother had lost his purity. Not that it mattered a lot, because any other person than him would be a waste. He wonderd for a second if Soubi was not the one, but he quickly dissimined the thought. His first fighter know better than take what was Semei's. Sure, the man often kissed his little brother, but it was part of his orders. Semei had forbide him to go beyond innocent kisses, and Soubi would not disobey him. It give him so much pleasure to see Soubi torn between what his heart really wanted and what his duty to Semei said him to do. Ritsu had made a very good job at training Soubi. He no longer had a mind of his, and his heart would only feel pain. Semei had made sure of it.

Everything was Ritsu's fault. If the man had not ordered for the spell to be casting upon his brother, nothing would have happened. Before he lost his memories, Ritsuka was a lot like him. He was loved by everyone but loved in return very few people. Back at this time, Ristuka had begin to understand that he and Semei were the same, and with that Ritsuka understood that Semei would be his special one. But his little brother had begun to change after his memories lost. He no longer was well liked by the others, because he don't tried to make them love him anymore. He had become a very good student but was ofter alone. Which suited Semei a lot. He had thought that Ritsuka would see the world the same way as his, but he was wrong. Ritsuka had begun to developpe a new personality far away from his brother's.

Someone must paid for what had happened. Semei called Nisei, and the two of them take the bus toward the seven moon academy. The last time he had gone easy with Ritsu. He had just take his sight instead of his life, but he would not make the same mistake twice. The man must die, and Semei would be gladely become the one who killed him. He had never loved the man, and now he despised him. It would be such a joy for him to be the one who take Ritsu's life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ritsu was looking at the result with shock. It was the hundreth time that he sheck on them, but they still said the same thing. Aoyagi Ritsuka was indeed his biological son. He can't accept it, but their DNA matched too perfectly. He hated very much the idea of having a son who had not Mirei for mother. If he could he would gladely destroy every proof of their blood link, but he couldn't. Nana, and worst Nagisa have seen the result too. And they have forced him to give everything he had to Ritsuka in his will. By this way his seat in the seven moon would not go to some stranger. It was always prefered to give one's seat to one of his blood relative. Now, more than ever he wished for Ritsuka to be dead.

His sad musing were cut by the sound of the alarm. Someone had entered the academy without a autorisation. Ritsu left his office with the result and his will still clearly visible on the desk. He was not aware that he would never return here. He closed the door without locking it and rushed to the hall. There he found Nana and Nagisa bleding and unconscious on the floor. Nagisa's zero were also on the floor but they were still conscious. They looked hurt very much but they still tried to protect their teacher.

" Nisei !" Sais Semei' cold voice." Spare them. Such a loyalty deserve more than a quick death. Let them suffer for not having being able to protect their teacher."

" Yes, Semei." Said reluctantly Nisei. " You are very lucky brat ! Next time I would not go so easy."

Ritsu felt a cold sweat run throught his spine when his eyes meet Semei's. The young man was here to kill him, Ritsu had no doubt about it. And without any fighter near by him he had very little chance to win against the beloved pair. So, he decided to try to make Semei talk until someone can come to help him.

" What do you want Semei ?" Asked Ritsu.

" I'm here to kill you." Said Semei like if it was not a treat but a fact. " Because of what you have done my precious Ritsuka had become one of you. He no longer was worth for me. And it was only your fault."

" Become one of us ? What do you mean by this ?" Asked a puzzled Ritsu.

" My Ritsuka had lost his ears to someone. He don't had stayed pure for me. He would die for this. And you too."

Ritsu wanted to say something, he wanted to scream, but only blood found its way to his lips. He had forget that Semei had not come alone, and he don't had noticed that Nisei had go behind him before he felt the sword go through his body. He felt his life leave him with the river of his blood. He fall to his knee and let go. In front of him he saw the beautiful face of the only woman he had really loved.

" Mirei !"

It was the last word Ritsu said. His lifeless body fall into the floor. Semei don't look at him anymore. He ordered Nisei to go with him and they left the academy. For the first time since he had see his brother earless, Semei felt good. Soon, he would meet his brother again, and it would be their last meeting. Semei felt a little sad for having to kill his brother, but Ritsuka had made his choice when he had decided to sleep with someone. He can't let him live. He would give to his brother the eternal peace. It would be his last gift.

To be continued.

So, Ritsu is out of the picture. Now it's time for everything to fall in place for the last battle. Please review.

Next chapter : meeting between the zero and Soubi and Ritsuka.


	24. Chapter 24

We are close to the end. If nothing change I had planed two chapter and an epilogue after this one. Thanks to all of my reader and a big thanks to promocat for giving me a review for each chapter.

Chapter 24

Soubi and Ritsuka have found the note from the zeros the day after Ritsuka had passed the door of his family's house for the last time ever. They don't have answered immediately because they needed to think about meeting the zero. It was not that they don't trusted the other unit, but Ritsuka was aware that in spite of their help, the zero would only follow Nagisa-sensei's order and no one's else. Meeting the zero would give a way to the seven moon to find them. And Ritsuka was not sure that the risk was worth of it.

It was Soubi who made the decision for the two of them. He said that since Ritsuka couldn't have talked with his brother, the zero would be the only way for them to know the truth. Ritsuka reluctantly agree with him, and they let a note in the same place they have found the zero's one. They decided to meet the zero far away from the place where they currently lived. It was the logic thing to do. They waited a couple of days before an answer come. The meeting's place was agreed by the zero and they asked to see the loveless pair as soon as possible. The zero have wrote that they have important news both for Soubi and Ritsuka and that a lot of things have changed.

The evening before the meeting, Ritsuka can't sleep. He was worried about what the zero wanted to tell them. Fortunately Soubi was sleeping, but it was not his usual sleep. Soubi was turning and tosing into the bed like if he was aware of his lover's uneasiness. Ritsuka was ashamed of disturbing his lover's sleep with his worries, but at the same time he was happy for it. They have become really a pair. After everything who had happened, after the hurt of not sharing the same name, after the doubt, They now are one. Ritsuka thought it was truly a miracle. He don't know if the other units felt the same way as he felt around Soubi, but he would not let his place for anything, not even having his loving brother back. Semei was the past, as sad as it sound, and Soubi is his present and future. He hoped that he would never had to chose between Semei and Soubi because he would broke his brother's heart. Finally sleep claimed him and he laid by his fighter's side.

XXXXXXXXX

Youji and Natsuo were early to the meeting. They have wanted to escape the sad face of their beloved teacher. Nagisa had take very hard Ritsu's murder. The zero would not have guessed that she loved the man this much. They felt sad for her, and they don't know what to do to help her. So, they often leave the academy. They return back by the night, but they can't stay lost in their grief like their teacher do. They don't have liked Ritsu-sensei very much to tell the truth, and his death don't had hurt them the same way it had for the other students. A lot of student have cried at his funeral, but Natsuo thought that Ritsu would have been angry that Soubi don't have show. The other don't have mattered for Ritsu, his last words were proof of it.

Natsuo was so lost in his thought that, at first, he don't noticed the young man coming to him. Youji too don't pay too much attention at him. The two of them waited for Soubi and Ritsuka, the others don't mattered. So they ignored him and searched for the loveless pair.

" You have a strange way to greet an old friend." Said the young earless man.

Natsuo and Youji take a better look at the young man, and they become speechless when they finally recognized him. It was not the Ritsuka had changed so much during the past six month, nor was the fact that he was earless now, that made it difficult to recognize him. But now, Ritsuka show a strange aura arround him. He had become a true sacrifice, a master, and he show it.

" Ritsuka ?" Asked at the same time the zero pair. " Is that really you ?"

" Of course, it's me." Exclaimed the young man. " Do I have changed so much since the last time we have seen each other ?"

Ritsuka laughed a little after saying this, and the zero finally understand why they don't have recognized him at first. Ritsuka was happy. Truely happy. Never before theyoung teen had shown so much happiness. The zero can't help themselve but wonder what had happened for changing so much their always sad friend.

Finally Youji was the first one to react. He throw himself at Ritsuka's neck and hug him fiercely. Ritsuka tried to make Youji letting him go with no avail. He felt very unconfortable for being hugged by someone else than his soul mate, and he was ready to tell so to the zero. But he don't had even time to open his mouth because soon a low growl was heard.

" I'm very happy for your help a few months ago." Said a cold voice. " That's why I would not hurt you if you release immediately Ritsuka. Keep this at your own risk."

Youji don't take the treat lightly and he let go of Ritsuka. As soon as the young was free he ran to his lover and hug him. The scowl who was in his face a minute ago disappeared like if it was never here. Again the two zero found themselve speechless. They noticed the bond between Soubi and Ritsuka. This fact was stunning by itself but it was not what had attracted their attention. What stunned them the most was the color of their link. Never before thay have heard about golden link. They don't know what it means but it make them very uneasy.

" What are your news ?" Asked Ritsuka after a long silence.

" You have nothing to worry about the seven moon anymore." Began Natsuo.

Soubi chukkled at this.

" That's for sure." He said matter of factly. " I controle them now, so they would never hurt my Ritsuka again."

" What ?" Exclaimed the two zero.

" Soubi had buy the seven moon academy." Explained Ritsuka." He, now, is the only owner of the academy."

" No." Said Soubi. " You are Ritsuka. I don't care about this academy. I have make made the paper at your name. It was up to you to let it open or close. I don't care."

" How could you have done that ?" Asked an interested Natsuo.

The last couple of hours were spend at talking about what Soubi had discovered and his new statu. Natsuo told them about Ritsu's death but no one seems to be sad for it. Ritsuka don't have liked the man very much, and for Soubi he was just a name. Someone who had wanted to hurt his Ritsuka, so not a person worthy of his interest or regretted. The zero can't tell a lot of information to Soubi and Ritsuka, but they managed to tell Ritsuka that Ritsu had let him his seat if the young man wanted it. Ritsuka told them that he would think about it and, after a last goodbye, he left with Soubi. Their hand have never parted during the whole meeting.

To be continued.

I love the zero, they are fun. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter but it's the best I can do for now. I'm working on the last one and I hope I can post it tomorrow or monday. Thanks to let me a review.

Next chapter : Semei's discovery.


	25. Chapter 25

Again a chapter with Semei. I really like him, he is a real psycho ! I hope you will like this chapter.

Chapter 25

Nisei was relieved. For the past weeks Semei was angry with him. It was not his fault if Ritsuka had chose to give his ears to someone else. Nisei had known his sacrifice's mind better than Semei know himself. He was aware since the begining that Ritsuka would always be the first for Semei. Him and Soubi were just tool to him, no matter how much they have loved their sacrifice or still loved him. This sort of love was very demanding, and the breaking of it would destroy the world. Ritsuka's betrayal in Semei's eyes had push the sacrifice beyond the limit of the sanity.

Every night, Semei had beat his fighter in a fit of rage, and Nisei had accepted it. It was his role to accept everything his sacrifice would push him through. But he can't himself but regret to not have succeed at convincing Ritsuka's mother to kill him. It would have spared him a lot of hurt. But what it's done is done. And now he had to find a way to found Ritsuka's hidding place. It would be the only for Semei to be almost sane again.

Finally he was lucky. He was at the bus stop when he spotted a young woman. She looked lost, and Nisei thought it would be nice to make a little fun of her. He was not attracted by her beauty but he decided to act like if he was. He would use her the way he wanted and after that let her go without any regret. If he was Semei's willing tool, then this woman would be his tool. He know no other way to act and he was happy with it.

" Miss." He said. "Can I help you ?"

Nisei smiled nicely to her. He can be very attractive when he wanted to, and the woman seems to fall under his charm.

" Yes, please. Do you know where the seven moon accademy is ? I need to see someone here."

Nisei lost all his thought of using the woman to satisfied his urges. She had become more interesting to him than that.

" Yes, I know the way. Maybe I know the person you were searching for. Tell me."

" I'm glad. I need to meet Mr Minami Ritsu. I have some information to him."

" You are very lucky. He is one of my friend and we have planed to eat together today. Come with me and you can talk to him."

" Thank you. I'm Miaka."

" I'm Nisei."

Nisei lead Miaka to an abandonned house. There he used every means to make her talk. And talk she did. Nisei was very pleased by what she told him. She don't know where Ritsuka was hidding but she know someone who can make him leave his hidding place. Of course, he had to convince the young woman to take her life after she had answered all of his question, but it was a minor point.

Semei was pleased by what Nisei told him. If his fighter was right, then this old woman would be the key to have his brother back. He ordered Nisei to take their thing from the underground where they were hidding. Soon he would have his brother under his power and he would make him regret to have betrayed him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hana was worried. Miaka had left this morning and she don't have returned yet. Since the departure of master Agatsuma and the young Ritsuka, Miaka had changed a lot. Hana had seen with worry the young woman becoming more and more like her father. She had seen greed in Miaka's eyes and it had frightened her. She don't know what to do anymore. She loved Miaka very dearly but she can't betray her true master even for the young woman.

She had not expected to be molested when she opened the door this night. She had thought that Miaka had come back and she was ready to lecture her about her way to act. But it was not Miaka who was in the front door, but two strangers, even if one of them looked a lot like the young Ritsuka. The man was older and he had still his ears, but it was not what make him so different of the young Ritsuka. The man was insane, Hana was sure of it. And for the first time she was scared.

Without asking if they can, the two strangers entered the house. Hana can't do anything against it because the man who accompagnied the one who looked like Ritsuka had trapped her and she was powerless against him. When the three oh them were on the kitchen the insane one began to talk.

" Dear Madame." He said." I want to see my beloved brother again, and you will help me with it."

" What would you do with him ? Ritsuka is happy now. Can't you let him be alone ?"

" I can't." Said sadly Semei. " I miss my brother, and I miss my fighter. I don't doubt they are together now. If the one who had dared to take my brother's ears was with them too, I will gladely see him too."

Hana don't understand it. For her it is obvious that Ritsuka had lost his ears with the young master. She had no doubt that the two of them were lover. But she was smart and she decided that the less this stranger knows about Ritsuka and Soubi's relationship, the better it would be. She don't liked the glimmer in the man's eyes when he spoke about the young Ritsuka.

Hana don't wanted to call her young master. She fought the power of one of the stranger but it was no use. She see herself taking the phone and call the number of her master. She heard herself say to her master that she needed him back, and she can't stop herself of doing it. Of course her master agree to come back and she know that Ritsuka would come with him. She let a single tear escape her eyes after the phone call, when the stranger let her mind free again. She had failed her master in a worst way that Miaka's father had to master Ryoichi when he had betrayed his trust.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. This story is almost finished. Please let me a review.

Next chapter : The final battle.


	26. Chapter 26

Here come the face to face between Soubi and Ritsuka and Semei. I have worked very hard for this part. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 26

Soubi was troubled. Hana's voice was strange and Soubi don't liked it very much. Even if he don't have known her for a very long time, he loved her like if she was a member of his family. And in a way she was. She was like a grand-mother to both himself and Ritsuka. He can't let her down. And Ritsuka felt the same way. Something was wrong in his house, and it's his duty to go and see if he could resolve the problem.

At first Soubi had thought to left Ritsuka in Tokyo. But he soon change his mind, or Ritsuka made him change his mind. Who would thought that such a little thing like him could be so sure of himself ? Soubi can't help but love the teen even more for that. He is the only one he can love so much. He felt sad for not remembering how they have meet for the first time. Of course, they have photo to help them to remember, but it was not the same as remembering it himself.

Soubi had inherit too much money to be able to spend all of it in his lifetime. So, he decided the one day after their return to Tokyo to give back to Ritsuka all of his "memories". He had wanted to surprise his little lover. And surprised he was. Soubi had paid a lot of people to be able to found where the photos have ended. The one in Ritsuka's former foster family were easy to have back. These people have just let them in a box in the attic. They just were glad that someone wanted to give them money in exchange. But the others were harder to have without giving a lot of explanation. It had cost him a lot of money, especially with Ritsuka's despicable parent. But Ritsuka's joy in seeing his precious memories back was worth tenth time the money he had spend for them.

So he just give up and let Ritsuka go with him. And like his lover had said they were stronger together than separate. Even if Soubi was able to find Ritsuka wherever he was when in danger, he rather had the young man with him almost all the time, and it's only because he knew that his Ritsuka needed some time for himself alone that they can be together all the time. Their bond had become stronger than before after they have shared the memories in the photos. If Ritsuka would die, then Soubi would follow him. He can't imagine living without his love, and he know it was the same for Ritsuka.

XXXXXXXXx

It take them less time to return to Soubi's family home than it had take them for the first travel. And Ritsuka felt some regret about it. He had really liked the way they have travelled the first time. Especially their first night together. He had manipulated the man into doing what he had wanted for a very long time. And they have liked it, both of them. Ritsuka don't felt any regret about it. He had loved Soubi from the first time, even if he had fought it with everything he had back at this time. He was too young then to understand his true feelings. It had take him almost two years to even begin to return the feelings. And now he can't imagine his life without Soubi in it. Love was a powerful feeling and Ritsuka was happy that his fears don't bound him anymore.

They don't used Soubi's car for once. Ritsuka was worried for Hana as much as Soubi, and the two of them decided to use the private jet of Soubi's company. They have used it once or twice for some private travel. Ritsuka had loved most their travel to Paris. They have spend a beautiful week-end there. Ritsuka wished this travel would be the same, but something told him that it would not be the case. He had a bad feeling he can't brush away.

They landed in the private airport near by the house. It was hided from the house's sight but not far enough. Ritsuka take Soubi's hand in him as soon as they walked to the way leading to the house. And he don't let it go when he spoted the man who was waiting for him and Soubi.

" Semei !" Exclaimed Ritsuka.

Soubi felt his lover tense suddenly and he don't liked it. He personaly don't have ever meet Ritsuka's older brother, or so he thought, but Ritsuka had spoke of him once or twice. And Soubi don't have liked it. Ritsuka looked at the same time happy and afraid, and Soubi don't have dared to ask him why. They needed some secret and he was sure that Ritsuka would have told him if it was important.

" My dear little brother." Said Semei in avery cold voice." And my dear fighter. You two look very close. Do I have miss something, like you seem to miss too, dear brother ?"

" What do you want, Semei ?" Asked Ritsuka with a cold voice too.

" It's obvious. I want my fighter back and you dead, dear brother. My little Ritsuka, you have proved yourself unworthy of me. You don't deserve to live. I'm sorry."

" You are insane !" Shouted Soubi before any one else can talk. " If you think that I will let you hurt him, then you have lost it."

" Shut up !" Exclaimed angrily Semei. " I order you to stay silent !"

Soubi can't help himself but laugh at this.

" I don't know who you think you are, but I receveid order from no one."

Semei looked very surprised to hear something like that. He looked at Soubi strangely. Then he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, fear was clearly in his eyes.

" You have to obey your master Soubi !" He exclaimed.

Semei take a step in the direction of his fighter with his hand rised like if he wanted to hit Soubi. But Ritsuka step in front of Soubi before Semei can come closer.

" You would not touch him or hurt him again ! " He exclaimed. " Soubi is my fighter now. He is also my lover. I love him more than anyone in the world !"

" So, you have choose him over me ?" Asked a troubled and angry Semei. " You have chose this poor excuse for a man instead of me who had loved and protected you since your birth ? He's he the one you had give your ears to ?"

" Yes." Answered Ritsuka.

This push Semei over the edge. He would never allow it. Now, he don't only want Ritsuka to be dead but he wanted a painful and very slow death for both his brother and Soubi.

" Nisei ! " He yelled. " We have a fight. Come here now."

An other man come to Semei's side.

" We declare a batlle spell." He said.

" We accept." Answered at the same time Ritsuka and Soubi.

The fight was harder than the first one against the joyless, but it soon was evident that the beloved pair was no match against Soubi and Ritsuka. Each time the beloved fighter managed to restraint Ritsuka, the bond broke after a couple of second. Nisei had quickly become very worried. Until now he had fought a Soubi who had a quater of his real power, but now the fighter used his whole power and Nisei and Semei were no match against this raw power. It take a longer time for Semei to understand it and then he regretted that to have initiated the battle. They can't ran away and judging by the look on his face, Ritsuka was not ready to forgive his brother again.

Soubi's spell grown in power with the time. He soon had the beloved pair at his mercy. But he don't wanted to kill them like he had with the joyless. Semei was Ritsuka's brother, and as much as Soubi wanted him dead for treatening his lover's life, it was Ritsuka's right to chose the fate of his brother. Soubi take a look at his young sacrifice and see the resolve and the saddeness in Ritsuka's eyes.

" What would we do with them ? " He asked Ritsuka.

The teen take his time to give an answer to his fighter.

" Freed them." He said with a sad voice. " I can't kill my own brother."

Soubi acknowledged Ritsuka's wish and he let them go. But Semei had totaly lost it and even if he could run away, he ordered his fighter to kill his brother. Nisei obeyed his master but he soon found his hidden sword deep in his body. Soubi was quicker than he had expected and he had returned the sword against its owner. Nisei fall dead unto the floor. And the only reaction Semei had was to come close to Soubi and hit him on the face, almost knocking him out. Semei take Nisei's sword and tried to hit a dazzled Soubi. But again Ritsuka come in between.

" I won't let you hurt him ! " He stated.

Suddenly Ritsuka felt a surge of power going through him. But he don't acknowledge it. He was only focused on Soubi. The strange power grow in him and soon it need to be released. When Semei lift the sword to hit Soubi, Ritsuka let go of all of his power. The spell was so powerful that it blinded Soubi and Ritsuka for some minutes. When they finally see again, hey found the burned bodies of the beloved pair. Semei had die the same way he had make the other believe the first time. Ritsuka felt his tears fall freely. He had to make a choice, but even if he was more than happy that Soubi was still alive, he felt sorry for his brother.

" He is in peace now, Ritsuka." Said gently Soubi. " You have done the right thing."

And Ritsuka believed him because he had heard Semei's last words.

" Thank you, little brother, and sorry."

To be continued.

Sorry for the battle but I'm bad at writing them, even in my native language, so it is worst in an other language. I hope you have liked. At first I thought of making just a short epilogue after this chapter, but there is some unfinished buisness. So, expect an other chapter an the epilogue. Let me know what you think ( hint : review).

Next chapter : a new life.


	27. Chapter 27

Here come the last chapter. There would be a very short epilogue after that. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 27

Soubi and Ritsuka rushed to the house. There is nothing they can do for Semei anymore, and they were very worried about Hana and Miaka. Who knows what Nisei had done to them. Soubi don't remember Nisei, but Ritsuka had told him enough for fearing for Hana and her grand-daughter's life. So, they huried to the house. They found the front door open but no sound coming from the entire house, which increased their worries.

They searched around all the house. Fortunately, they found Hana very quickly. The old woman had a nasty bruise on her face, but she was no more hurt than that. It was her shame who hurt her more. She had done the worst thing for her, she had betrayed her master, and she can't forgive herself for that. And the kind words of her master and the young Ritsuka make her even more ashamed.

Soubi was worried when he don't found Miaka in the house. He wondered if Semei, or worst Nisei, had done something to her. He voiced his concerne about Miaka's safety. Fortunately, Hana put him at ease. She said that Miaka had left the house two days ago and she was safe wherever she was. Ritsuka found it very strange for Miaka to not have tried to contact her only family, and even more knowing how much Miaka loved her grand-mother. But he keep it shut. Maybe it was the best for all of them if Miaka stay hidden for some time. They would be more happy to see her again after some time had passed.

Ritsuka was sure that Miaka was the one who had sold them to the seven moon. He had seen the way she had looked at Soubi, and he had no doubt that Soubi had refused her. That's the reason why they have returned to Tokyo. Soubi had wanted to avoid her, that's for sure. Not that he can't understand her. What was not to love in Soubi ? Ritsuka don't know what he would have done if Soubi had left him to come to Semei's side again. He would have been broken, and gladely welcome the death. He can understand that she had wanted to make him pay for refusing her, but she had gone too far. And time would be needed for him to forgive her, a lot of time.

XXXXXXXX

A few days after the battle against Semei, Ritsuka asked Soubi if it was okay for them to go to the seven moon academy. He had made his mind about the seat he had inherit from Ritsu and he wanted to let them know about his decision. Of course Soubi agree with him and they planed to left the house again. But their departure was delayed by the news of Miaka's suicide. Hana was devastated by the news. And nor Ritsuka nor Soubi have the heart to let her alone at this time. They stayed with her until her grief had subsided a little. It was her who force them to leave her. She just make them promise to come back to see her soon.

Ritsuka feel dread when he saw the academy again. He was glad that Soubi can't remember the dreadful memories he had of this place. It was one of the perk of losing their memories, they can't remember the hurt who was done to them before. Ritsuka's worries subsided when Soubi smiled to him. He had made the right choice, that's what Soubi's smile told him, and for the first time he believed it.

It was Nagisa who welcomed them this time. She no longer wore her strange outfit, nor did she act like a spoiled child. Ritsu's death had broke something in her, something who could never be fixed. Youji and Natsuo were by her side, like two guardian. The zero smiled at their friends.

" You had decided to refuse." Said Youji.

" Yes, I have. My place is not here. I want to live my life as I wish. I don't have a name."

" And you never will." Said Nagisa. " Ritsu had used a forbidden spell on you. It had erased your name as the same time it had take all of your memories."

" How do you know that ?" Asked a stunned Ritsuka.

" Ri-ritsu." Said a almost crying Nagisa. " He had let a file about it. You can read it if you don't believe me."

" I believe you. I don't want nor need to read this file. Do you accept my decision ?"

" We have no choice, for now. But you have inherit this seat from your fath... from Ritsu. One day you will take your place here. Do what you want for now."

" Thank you Nagisa sensei." Said Ritsuka.

Him and Soubi left the academy without looking back. Their life was not here. A page of their life had ended, and they were happy of it.

XXXXXXXXX

" Nagisa sensei ?" Asked Natsuo. " You let them go like this ?"

" Like I had said to them, it was their choice to make. They are not ready to accept their destiny."

" What destiny ?" Asked a puzzled Youji.

" They are the future of the academy. Their bond would grow with time, as much as their love. I'm happy for them. They would be compassionate and kind directors."

For the first time since Ritsu's death, Nagisa smiled. She had something to look forward now. And when the right time would come she would help them. Everything who had happened since Mirei had meet Ryoichi Agatsuma was meant for Soubi to meet Ritsuka, for them to fall in love with each other and change the fighter academy's way forever. The academy would never again privilegied the power over the knowledge. Ritsuka and Soubi would make sure of it. But now it's too soon for that. They need to live their life before. Nagisa was sure that one day they would come back.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I will try to post the epilogue tomorrow. Please review.

Next chapter : six years later.


	28. epilogue

Here come the last part of this story. Thanks to all who have followed it and Promocat I dedicace this chapter to you. Thank you a lot.

Epilogue : six years later

Yayoi was overjoyed. Who would have thought that a young accountant of twenty two years old would had a job offered by one of the most well known photographer of the century ? But it was what had happened. Yayoi was very proud of being choose for this job. Working for Kinomoto Ritsuka-san was such an honor.

The man on himself was incredible. At the age of eighteen he had a job offered by a photographer. And in less than two years he had changed the little office into a buisiness known all around the country. Yayoi's wife, Yukio, was a big fan of Ritsuka-sama work. She had all of his album of photo. Yayoi suspected that she dreamed that this Ritsuka was the same one she had meet in the sixth grade, even if she was aware that it's not possible.

Lost in his thought Yayoi don't heard the man coming to see him. That's why the sound of the voice shoke him even more.

" Yayoi, I'm glad to see you again."

Yayoi lost all of his composture at the sound of this voice. Even six years after he still can recognize the voice of the deceased friend. His face become very pale.

" Yayoi ? Are you all right ?" Asked a now worried Ritsuka.

" Rit- Ritsuka ? Is it really you ?" Asked a lost Yayoi. " But you are dead ! We have gone to your funeral ! I'm becoming mad !"

" You are not. I'm really Ritsuka. Due to some circumstance I have to go into a hidding. But I'm back now."

" I'm so glad." Cried Yayoi. " Yukio would be so happy. But what are you doing here ? Does master Kinomoto had let you borrow his place today ?"

" No." Laughed Ritsuka. " I am Kinomoto Ritsuka. I am your boss."

" Incredible ! Does your family know this ?"

Ritsuka lost his smile at this.

" My biological family knows nothing about me. My family of heart knows everything about me."

" Your family of heart ?" Asked a puzzled Yayoi.

" My grand-mother, Hana. She is an incredible woman. And of course, Soubi."

Unknown to him, Ritsuka's face brightened at the name of the man. Yayoi had always wondered what the relationship between Ritsuka and the painter student was. Now he had the answer.

The two of them settle to the business after that. They agree to have a dinner with Yukio and Soubi, and Yayoi left even more happy than when he first had entered the office.

XXXXXXX

After Yayoi had left, Soubi come to Ritsuka's side. The older man take his lover into his arm and kissed him. Even after six year the two of them were as much in love as before. Soubi had never recovered from his memory lost, but nor him nor Ritsuka were bothered about it anymore. They have built a new life together and they are happy about it.

" You have done the right thing." Said Soubi.

" I hope so. I have let them down for too long, I hope Yukio would forgive me. "

" Don't worry. She will. But you have every right to be worried."

" Why ?"

" I am afraid that her hug would suffocate you." Laughed Soubi. " But don't worry too much. I will protect you with my life."

" You better. Or else my ghost would come to haunt you."

" And I will gladely welcome you." Smiled Soubi.

" I love you Soubi." Said seriously Ritsuka.

" I love you too, Ritsuka. More than I can say. You are my life."

" And you are mine. Always."

After that no more words were said. Ritsuka let his problem with the academy and the change he wanted. He also forget his awaited orders. All of this can wait. Soubi was his center of the world. And nothing mattered anymore except for his lover. And Soubi felt the same. They are all that they needed. Their love would last all their life, and that's just right.

END.

It's finished ! I hope you have liked. I plan to write an original story, so I will post less stories on this site. But if a good idea come I will post it. I'm glad to have shared my stories with you. See you soon.


End file.
